


xoxo, Gossip Witch

by starrnobella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Almost Caught, Break Up, Giggleweed, Gillyweed, Gryffindor, Herbology, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Library Restricted Section, Inspired by Gossip Girl, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Multi, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Reader-Interactive, Rumors, Slytherin, Snogging, Studying, Teen Romance, interhouse relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 31,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Hey there, Hogwarts!Gossip Witch here. I’ve been hearing all kinds of interesting stories floating around the grounds, so I thought it might be time to spread the news.I can’t be everywhere at once, and this is where I’ll need your help.Everyone’s got a secret...Keep an eye out for my parchment plane blasts. Don’t be afraid to send in some of your own ;).You know you love me.xoxo,Gossip Witch
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Cedric Diggory/Adrian Pucey, Cho Chang/Ron Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Michael Corner/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Fred Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 134





	1. Blast #001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50009529783/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Spotted: Draco Malfoy snooping around the Gryffindor Common Room after midnight last night. I wonder who he was sneaking about to see? Maybe the Fat Lady has a story she'd like to tell. Stay tuned, you know you love me._

_~ xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Draco eyes grew wide as he stared at the piece of parchment in his hands. The small little planes appeared out of thin air and landed in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Balling the piece of parchment up in his hands, Draco shoved the ball deep into his pocket and cautiously looked around the room.

It wasn't apparent that people were staring at him, but he could feel their eyes on him. As he looked around the room, the only person who met his gaze was Granger. Of course it was Granger, he thought to himself. His only hope was that no one would catch them staring at each other. They didn't need any more questions to be raised about what was going on here.

"You're looking a little pale, Malfoy," Theo noted, patting Draco on the back as he sat down beside him at the table. "Everything okay?"

Draco nodded his head quickly as he turned to look at Theo with a smile on his face. "Everything is fine."

"So you aren't panicking about that Gossip Witch blast about you that is currently in the hands of every student on campus?" Blaise teased, pulling up a seat on the opposite side of the table. "What were you doing last night?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in disgust as his eyes flitted between Blaise and Theo. They were his best friends, but he knew that they would never understand. Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't supposed to get along, so he had no reason to be in their common room after dark. Except for the one reason he was certain that was front and center on everyone's mind.

"So?" Theo insisted, nudging Draco with his fist.

Draco glanced at Theo out of the corner of his eye and shook his head, pushing himself away from the table. As he stood up, he gathered his things and stormed away, mumbling incoherently as he went. He ignored the voices of everyone calling after him as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"Why did it have to be me?" he groaned as he collapsed onto a bench in the main corridor. He carded a hand through his hair before reaching into his pocket. He extracted the ball of parchment and unfolded it, reading it over once more.

He thought back to his actions last night and couldn't for the life of him recall seeing anyone in the common room or corridors as he returned to his dorm. In fact, the only person, ghost, or creature he had seen last night was the Fat Lady and she was barely awake when he left. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge him as he was leaving.

When he was leaving last night, Draco could have sworn he was in the clear, but now he was going to have to deal with everyone questioning his every move - at least until the next Gossip Witch blast came out, which he found himself hoping was going to be very soon.

"Draco?" a soft voice called, pulling him out of his thoughts. Draco lifted his head to see a smiling face looking down at him. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me? You might end up in the next Gossip Witch blast," Draco replied, raising a brow as he stood from the bench.

"You're just walking me to class," his visitor replied. "What kind of gossip is that for her to report?"

A smirk pulled at the corner of Draco's lips as he nodded his head. "I like the way you think."

**_~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	2. Blast #002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50009529773/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Read any good books lately? I hear that Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley were exchanging recommendations in close quarters in the library this afternoon. I wonder if things will be moving to the restricted section any time soon. Keep those updates coming - I'm always looking for the next big story._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

First it was Draco and his mysterious Gryffindor. Now, it was Ginny's turn to be in the spotlight. Her cheeks flushed red as she realized that her study date with Blaise hadn't been as secretive as they were hoping. As much as she hated to admit it, Ginny wasn't all that upset that she was now the focus of everyone's attention.

There was something about the way people were looking at her that lifted her mood. She was so used to being ignored by her classmates, unless she was caught mid-snog in a stairwell by her brother and his friends. At least this time it was a study date that was at the forefront of everyone's minds.

As calm and collected about this whole situation that Ginny was, she had a sneaking suspicion that Blaise was not handling it as well. He enjoyed being the center of attention when he put himself there, but he wasn't the one in control this time.

Ginny shook her head as she folded up the piece of parchment and tucked it into her notebook. This one was definitely something to add to the scrapbook. With a smile on her face, she continued on down the corridor towards her next class.

"Little Weasley," Blaise called, stepping out from behind the pillar a few meters in front of her and crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for her. "We need to talk."

Ginny leaned up against the pillar. "What about, Zabini?" She flashed her pearly whites at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did you see this?" Blaise asked, waiving a piece of parchment in front of her face.

"I did," she replied, slowly nodding her head. "Isn't it funny that someone thought our study date was anything more than that?"

"This isn't funny, Gin," Blaise grumbled. Glancing around the corridor, Blaise let out a sigh when he noticed they were alone. He took a step forward and closed the gap between them as he reached up and cupped Ginny's cheek. "As much as I like spending time with you, I don't want us to become front page news."

"But I thought you liked the spotlight," Ginny whispered, pressing her forehead against Blaise's as her eyes fluttered shut. Slowly tilting her head to the side, Ginny pressed her lips to his briefly. She smiled as she felt him kiss her back, but it was only for a split second.

"Not here," he said, pulling away slowly as he let out the breath he was holding. "Meet me at the owlery after class. We can go find somewhere quiet to..." He paused.

"Study?" Ginny asked, finishing his sentence with a smirk on her face. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before brushing past him. "Deal. I'll see you soon, Zabini."

Blaise turned and watched her walk away from him, shaking his head. That witch was going to be the death of him if he wasn't careful, but it would certainly be one hell of a way to go.

**_~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	3. Blast #003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50009529713/in/dateposted-public/)

_This just in: Crabbe and Goyle committing a crime of potions! Who doesn't love a five-finger discount? I sure hope that Professor Snape doesn't mind…_

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Would either one of you like to explain what this is all about?" Professor Snape asked, sliding the piece of parchment across his desk as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat across from him, twiddling their thumbs.

Crabbe leaned forward and looked at the piece of paper briefly before falling back in the chair. He glanced at Goyle out of the corner of his eye and watched as Goyle's eyes grew wide with fear at what was about to happen.

"Well?" Snape hissed, resting his arms on his desk as he waited impatiently for an answer. His eyes bounced back and forth between the two of them. He was curious to know what they were doing in his office after hours.

When the plane appeared in his possession, he was already aware of what they had taken with them during the escapades last night. He was even more curious as to what they were planning to do with gillyweed. It was the middle of winter term, and no one was going to be swimming around underwater for an extended period of time.

"We wanted to try giggleweed," Goyle sputtered as he made eye contact with his professor. He grimaced when he felt Crabbe smacking him in the arm. Turning his head toward Crabbe, he reached over and smacked him back. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why did you tell him what we took? It's like you are trying to get caught," Crabbe shouted, rolling his eyes as he collapsed back into his chair. He continued to shake his head as he awaited Snape's punishment. Since Snape was their Head of House, they knew they were in a lot of trouble.

"What the hell is giggleweed?" Snape replied, tilting his head to the side as he motioned towards his storage area, summoning something into the room.

Crabbe watched as a bottle came floating into the room and landed on Snape's desk in front of them. It looked very similar to the bottle that was currently tucked away in his pocket. He rested his hand against his upper thigh, feeling the bottle through the thin material of his trousers.

"The only weed that I keep in my office that starts with a g is gillyweed. There is no such thing as giggleweed in this office," Snape chastised, shaking his head as he looked at the bottle on his desk. "If you would be so kind as to return my stolen property, then we can consider this matter handled and never speak of your stupidity again."

"But Fletchley kept going on and on about it!" Goyle insisted, pouting his lower lip as he watched Crabbe take the bottle out of his pocket and gently placing it on Snape's desk.

"Maybe you should be bothering Mr. Fletchley about this ridiculous notion," Snape replied, flicking his wrist to send the bottles away. As the door to the storage room slammed shut, the click of the lock resonated around the room. "You are both dismissed."

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	4. Blast #004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50010321617/in/dateposted-public/)

_Rumor has it, Daphne Greengrass has a thing for closets. She was seen leaving one on the third floor corridor with her jumper and hair askew and tie missing. I wonder what else she left behind in that closet. Any guesses on who she left behind?_

_~ xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"I wonder who she was with," Padma pondered, walking along the third-floor corridor with Parvati and Luna on their way to Charms. As the trio continued along, Padma kept a keen eye out for any of the closets as they went. With each door that they passed, she would step up to the door and press her ear to it.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked, furrowing her brow as she and Parvati paused to wait for Padma to catch back up. "The only thing hiding out in any of these rooms are wrackspurts and nargles that don't wish to be disturbed."

Padma rolled her eyes as she pressed her ear to the door. A wicked smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "Well, well, well," she mused, taking a step away from the door. "If there are wrackspurts and nargles in that room, then they are definitely being disturbed."

"Who do you think it is?" Parvati asked, taking a few steps toward the door only to be stopped by Padma.

"I'm not sure, but if you both don't mind being a few moments late for class, we might be able to find out," Padma suggested with a wink. "Follow me."

Padma led the other across the hall to the row of pillars, stepping behind it so that she was out of sight. Luna and Parvati followed suit. Padma smiled as she saw her friends tucking themselves away. Finally, she would have the perfect tip to send in to Gossip Witch - even if it wasn't Daphne hiding out in the closet with someone.

After a few moments, there was a click of a lock opening. Padma turned to Parvati and Luna, smirking as she whispered, "It's time."

_~ xoxo ~_

"Are you sure this was smart after that Gossip Witch blast that came out today?" he asked, tucking his shirt into his trousers as he watched her straightening her skirt.

Daphne smiled as she walked up to him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "That's the whole point. I just need to keep them asking about who I was with, unless you're ready for that fame?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I'm still dealing with the backlash of the last time my name showed up on those planes," he replied, shaking his head. "I don't think I'm ready for a reappearance."

"That's a shame," Daphne sighed. With a quick glance in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her hair and then turned her attention back to him. "You may want to wait until I clear the corridor of any lurkers before you leave if you aren't ready for us to come into the light."

She leaned forward and kissed him before pulling away. "I'll see you later, love." Turning her attention to the lock on the door, she whispered, " _Alohomora_."

_~ xoxo ~_

"Here they come!" Luna whispered excitedly as she peered around the pillar, watching anxiously for the door to open.

Padma and Parvati turned toward Luna and shushed her loudly.

"Are you trying to give us away?" Padma hissed.

"Sorry," Luna said with a sigh. "I'm just excited."

"Except she's not the one who gave you all away," Daphne teased, appearing behind Padma with a grin on her face. "The shush as the door swung open was enough to tell me that I needed to have a look around."

Padma looked at her with her eyes wide. She was at a loss for words.

Daphne snickered as she watched the panic spread across all three of the witches' faces. Being caught red-handed snooping around sure does have its down side. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked each of them up and down before speaking. Now that she had their attention, it would give him time to leave the room unnoticed.

"Now that I have your attention," Daphne began, glancing up at the closet door and winking at the face she saw peeking out of the crack in the door. "What I choose to do and who I choose to do it with in my free time is my own business. If Gossip Witch wants to make it public, then that's her choice. You three do not make the best spies, so you might want to leave that up to the professionals."

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	5. Blast #005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50010321572/in/dateposted-public/)

_It has been said that for something new to get started, something else must end. From where I'm standing, Professor Stweard hasn't gotten off to the best start. Will her time here end before it really begins? Stay tuned to watch her story play out._

_~ xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Headmistress McGonagall stared at the small piece of parchment in her hands. She had hoped that the preposterous little planes would only hold discussions of students. That could be easily dealt with and it seemed that many of the messages were quickly forgotten about so that everyone could move on.

Now that there was one circulating about a professor, she had to take action. She needed to talk to Professor Steward at the very least. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding and the whole matter couldan get swept under a rug.

Minerva let out a heavy sigh as she placed the piece of parchment on her desk. She reached up and removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. This was the one part of her job that she dreaded more than anything. It wasn't that she didn't trust her staff, but she knew that if she did not address the questions that have been brought up by an anonymous source that there would be questions about her leadership. The last thing Hogwarts needed was the Ministry coming in and questioning everything that was done with the students.

While she prided herself on the abilities of the professors on her staff and the minimal disciplinary actions needed in her time as Headmistress, Minerva knew that there was room for improvement or change at every level. However the one thing that always set her mind at ease was that every educational institution, both magical and muggle, had a need for change. As long as she took care of the students at Hogwarts and met their needs as they grew, all would be okay in the end.

"Minerva, Professor Catronia Steward is here to see you," former Headmaster Dexter Fortescue's portrait announced, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She glanced up at the portrait and smiled, nodding her head once. "Thank you, Dexter. Send her in please."

He nodded and disappeared from his portrait for a few moments. As he reappeared, Catronia walked through the door.

Minerva could see the look of disappointment and sadness on her face. Letting out a sigh, she pushed away from her desk and walked down to greet her. "Hello, Catronia," she said, opening her arms to give the young professor a hug.

"Hello, Headmistress," Catronia replied, her voice was timid and Minerva could feel her body shaking as she returned the hug.

As Minerva pulled away from the hug, she painted a smile on her face in hopes to comfort Catronia. With a gentle hand resting on the witch's shoulder, she opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"I'm so sorry, Headmistress. I have no idea what that parchment was referring to," Catronia exclaimed, covering her face with her hands as a few tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I haven't even taught my first class. Most of my belongings are still in trunks because I haven't had time to unpack. What could I have possibly done to become the center of attention for this Gossip Witch?"

Minerva led her over to a bench on the sidewall of her office. The pair sat down and Minerva wrapped an arm around Catronia's shoulders.

"Do you know why I asked you to join my staff, Catronia?" Minerva asked, gently rubbing her hand up and down Catronia's back.

The only response she received was the shake of a head.

"In my younger days, I used to spend quite a bit of time around your great, great, great grandmother, Rionach," Minerva began, smiling when she saw a flicker of hope sparkle in Catronia's eyes as she listened to her speak. "She was an incredibly talented witch and was an even better teacher. You remind me a lot of her, my dear."

"I do?" Catronia whimpered, looking up at Minerva, her eyes still wet with tears. "But she never would have let any of this happen…"

"Who says it wouldn't have happened to her?" Minerva asked, smiling widely. "You're the new professor on campus and the students are testing your resilience. Are you going to let them get to you?"

Catronia thought about the question for a moment and shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'm going to be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this school has ever seen."

"I don't know about best," Minerva teased. "You are preceded by some of the best professors that Britain has ever known."

"Yes, the best Britain has ever known, but I'm not British," Catronia replied with a wink.

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	6. Blast #006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50010060831/in/dateposted-public/)

_Who knew the third corridor could be such an enticing place to sneak around? It started out with a Greengrass in the closet, but now the youngest Weasley has taken claim of a classroom with a new beau - best mate of her study partner._

_Be careful, Daphne and Blaise, it would appear that someone is out to take over your turf._

_~ xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Have you seen this?" Daphne demanded, shoving the piece of parchment in Blaise's face, interrupting his reading by the fire in the Slytherin Common Room.

Plucking the piece of parchment out of his face, Blaise crumbled it up and tossed it aside. He glanced up at Daphne and noticed the red hue that had taken over her face. He bit back a laugh as he closed his book with his finger marking the page. "What's the matter, Greengrass? Jealous of someone else getting all the attention?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and collapsed onto the couch beside him. "I don't get jealous," she quipped, crossing her arms over her chest as she let out a sigh. "I get even."

Blaise turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "And how do you intend to do that?"

"I'm sure _we_ can come to some sort of arrangement," she cooed, batting her eyes at him sweetly.

"We?" Blaise asked, chuckling to himself. " _We_ aren't going to be doing anything because I'm not getting involved."

"Why not?" Daphne huffed, narrowing her gaze at him wishing she could glare a hole right through his head. "You should be just as mad at her as I am."

"Because she was seen going into a classroom with my best mate? All Gossip Witch does is share gossip. There's no evidence that it was true, and besides, Draco and Theo would never do something like that to me. They know how I feel about Gin," Blaise replied, shrugging his shoulders as he opened his book back up.

"Would you bet your life on that?" Daphne asked, pushing herself up from the couch. She glanced down at Blaise and shrugged her shoulders. "You may want to have a little chat with your mates if I were you - Nott in particular."

"Thanks for the advice," Blaise mumbled, forcing his attention back to the book and pretending not to notice Daphne walking towards the dorms. She couldn't possibly be right, could she?

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	7. Blast #007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50010321497/in/dateposted-public/)

_AOW: There's a warrant out for Little Weasley's heart. It would appear that she has two suitors vying for her attention. Who will she choose? Whose heart will she break? Or will she break her own? Stay tuned for all the juicy details._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Damn that witch!" Ginny shouted, collapsing face-first onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She knew that it was her own stupidity that got her caught, but she had feelings for both of them. How was she supposed to choose?

Hermione took a deep breath as she closed her potions textbook, pushing her chair away from the desk and making her way over to Ginny's bed. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "What happened now?" she asked.

Refusing to lift her head up from the mattress, Ginny grumbled something into the fabric and pounded her hands against the bed in frustration.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed Ginny's shoulder and forced her to roll over, slightly. "I have no idea what you just said," Hermione scolded. "So why don't you try that again? But this time, instead of talking to the bed you talk to me."

Ginny glared at the curly-haired witch for a few moments before rolling over onto her back and resting her head on her pillow. "Gossip Witch is ruining everything."

"Because she blasted your secret relationship with Theo out into the open when you've been dating Blaise for the last six months?" Hermione asked, motioning for Ginny to move over to give her a bit more space on the bed. "Scoot over a bit."

Obliging for her friend, Ginny moved over a bit and watched as Hermione got herself settled. "Blaise and I never said we were exclusive, so I don't see what the big deal is. As far as I was aware, we were both free to see whoever we wanted."

"Have you talked to Blaise about all of this?" Hermione said, raising a brow as she looked down at her disheartened friend. "Or maybe talked to Theo?"

Ginny shook her head as she fought back the tears she could feel welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Blaise won't even look in my direction and Theo's been avoiding me since the blast came out about the classroom incident. Although, Daphne hasn't had any issue talking to me."

"I'm sure," Hermione scoffed, tossing her head back with a laugh. "Give them some time and if you really mean something to either of them, then I'm sure they'll come around."

"And what if they don't?" Ginny asked, worrying her lip as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Then they weren't worth your time to begin with, and it means we need to find you someone who is," Hermione encouraged, leaning down to rest her head against Ginny's for a moment before jumping off the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

Ginny shrugged, snuggling back against her pillow. "I guess."

Hermione looked at her for a moment and contemplated changing her plans for the evening. However, she was really looking forward to studying tonight - especially to spend time with her study partner. "I can stay here if you want," she began.

"No, go enjoy your night. I know you've been looking forward to it, even if you won't tell me who it's with," Ginny replied, motioning Hermione towards the door.

Hermione leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ginny's temple. "Thank you, Ginny! I promise I'll tell you soon. We just want to keep our secret to ourselves for a little while longer."

_~ xoxo ~_

Blaise watched as Theo made his way around their dorm, gathering his equipment for the Dueling club. _What could Gin possibly see in him?_ he thought to himself as he kept an eye on him. Shaking his head, Blaise forced his attention back to the book in his hands. Maybe if he just ignored Theo then this whole situation would go away, just like he intended to do with Ginny. _Ignored feelings always tend to go away and nothing bad will ever happen_ , he mused to himself as he began reading.

Theo looked over at Blaise out of the corner of his eye as he packed up the last of his dueling equipment. The pair hadn't talked in three or four days. It felt like he was living in an intense chess match, each one waiting for the other to make a move that would determine everything.

As he made his way toward the door to leave, Theo turned and looked at Blaise. He opened his mouth, but closed it almost immediately. Nothing he could say right now would fix this. He just had to give him time. Maybe he could figure out what to say to Ginny in the meantime.

_~ xoxo ~_

_It would appear that the game has come to check. Now we wait to see who will make the next move. Will one king defeat the other? Or will the queen be defeated?_

_You know you love me,_

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	8. Blast #008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50013666041/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_This just in: There's an unlikely alliance forming in the Astronomy Tower. It would appear the Chosen One and his raven-haired lover have a thing for the stars. Be careful, Potter, we hear that snakes aren't always that loyal to the ones they love._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Love is an awfully loaded word," Pansy grumbled, skimming over the words scrawled across the piece of parchment in her hands. She wouldn't exactly call what she and Potter had love. They were just having a bit of fun between classes. "What does she know anyways?"

"Enough to get under your skin," Astoria teased, looking up across the table from her book with a smile on her face. "She's just taking a wild guess off of something that some first year sent her, Pans. Don't let it get to you."

"That's easy for you to say," Pansy scoffed, wadding up the piece of parchment and tossing it down the table away from her. "How have you managed to keep your name off Gossip Witch's radar?" she asked, eyeing her friend curiously.

"I lead a relatively boring life," Astoria replied, shrugging her shoulder as she directed her attention back to the book in front of her.

"Now we all know that's not true," Pansy chastised, crossing her arms and resting them on the table. She leaned forward so that her next comment would not be heard by the others gathered in the Great Hall. "I saw you sneaking out of the dorms the other night. Now, I'm not sure who you were going to see, but I'm sure Gossip Witch could do a little research for me…"

Astoria's eyes went wide as she realized she'd been caught. "You have no idea what you are threatening to do, Pansy. I'm not the only person you'd be hurting."

"And that's supposed to stop me _because_...?" Pansy questioned, raising one brow as a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips.

"Because people we _both_ care about will get hurt," Astoria warned, gathering her belongings before standing up from the table. "Just do us both a favor and keep your mouth shut for a while. At least until you know the truth."

Pansy looked at her for a few moments, puzzled by Astoria's last statement. "And how long will it be until I know the truth?"

Astoria shrugged her shoulders before walking away from the table. As she went, she flipped open her notebook and scribbled a note across the parchment. Once she was done, she tore the page out and whispered a spell. She worried her lower lip as she watched the note disappear from her hands.

"I hope it gets to him in time," she mumbled as she ducked out the doors of the Great Hall.

_~xoxo~_

"It's about time Potter made the gossip column," Draco hummed, jumping on his bed and resting his head against the pillow. He looked between his two mates, Theo sitting at his desk and Blaise with his nose in a book on his bed. Neither one of them acknowledged his comment. Frustrated by the lack of interaction, he reached over and opened the drawer of his nightside table. He rummaged around looking for something he could throw at them both and smiled when he discovered a collection of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at the back of the drawer.

Draco extracted two beans out of the box and tossed one at each of the heads of his mates. When they both turned their attention to him, he shrugged his shoulders and dropped the box onto the bed. "Did you two not hear what I said about Potter?"

"It's old news," Blaise grumbled, tucking his finger in between the pages in his book as he closed the cover. "They've been sneaking around since last year. I'm surprised it took Gossip Witch so long to cover it. But then again, what do I know? She told me more about my _ex_ -best mate and _ex_ -girlfriend than I thought I already knew."

Theo exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes. "That's the first time I've heard you refer to her as your girlfriend. Pretty sure anytime you've ever mentioned her in the past she was your 'study-partner' or is that just what you call a side piece?"

Blaise glared at Theo. It took all of his self-control not to jump off his bed and punch the pompous son of bitch in the face for insinuating that Ginny didn't mean anything to him. Just because he never put a label on it, didn't mean he didn't care about her. That's why this whole fight with Nott stung so much. "At least I wasn't her second choice."

Draco's eyes flitted between Theo and Blaise's faces. Apparently he opened a can of flobberworms and he needed to make quick work of closing it before he had to find a new place to sleep. "So do you guys want to know who I was sneaking around to see?"

"No," Blaise and Theo shouted in unison before returning their focus back to their respective books.

"Okay," Draco mumbled, resting his head against the pillow as he picked up his Charms book off his bed. "Forget I said anything."

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	9. Blast #009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50017112056/in/dateposted-public/)

_Rumor has it that the bittersweet vines aren't the only limbs finding themselves entangled tonight in the greenhouse. If only those plants could talk, just think of the stories they could share about Gryffindor's resident horticulturist and a particularly spacey blonde he was seen snuggled up with…_

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Vines can't talk," Luna mumbled to herself as she collapsed onto Hermione's bed and rested her head against the headboard. She exhaled sharply as she picked her head up to see Hermione sitting at the end of the bed near her feet. "Neville was just trying to warm me up. We were checking on the Mandrakes because it's supposed to be cold tonight, and Professor Sprout asked us to cast a warming spell."

Hermione reached out and rubbed her hand up and down Luna's leg for a moment. "I know you two were just doing what Professor Sprout asked you to do, but you know how Gossip Witch works. As soon as anyone sees something just barely scandalous, they report it to her."

"And then her imagination runs away with everything," Ginny chimed as she walked into the dorm room. "That witch just likes to tell stories. Nothing she sends out is true."

"If nothing she reports is true, then why have you been pouting since she put your relationships with Blaise and Theo on blast?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side and raising a brow as her eyes met Ginny's.

The redheaded witch hung her head and shrugged. "I don't know," she mumbled, walking over to her bed and collapsing face-first into the pillow.

"What's the matter with her?" Luna asked, fumbling aimlessly with the ends of her hair as she glanced at Ginny out of the corner of her eye.

"Her toys aren't talking to her anymore," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "She's fine, and she'll get over it. Let's focus on you."

"They aren't toys!" Ginny shouted, propping herself up on her elbows and glaring at Hermione. "I have real feelings for both of them."

"I know you do," Hermione sighed, hanging her head. "I'm sorry I called them toys, but you've got to admit that's what you were treating them like."

Ginny huffed and rolled off her bed to join the other two witches on Hermione's bed. She plopped herself down toward the middle of the best and laid down to rest her head on Hermione's lap. She laughed as she watched Luna readjust so that she also had her head in Hermione's lap.

Hermione looked down at her friends and shook her head. "You two are lucky. I love you. Now, what can we do to get your mind off Gossip Witch?"

"We could send in some tips about Daphne and Pansy that aren't true?" Luna suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Or about Blaise and Theo that doesn't involve me?" Ginny said, smiling from ear to ear.

"How about we go to Quidditch practice and watch the boys? Hermione insisted, sliding out from beneath their heads and standing up from the bed.

Ginny's eyes widened as panic spread across her face. "Damn it! I knew I forgot something!"

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	10. Blast #010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50018964343/in/dateposted-public/)

_What happens when the pot calls the kettle black? The pot gets kicked out of his dorm room for the night. Instead of persuading his Gryffindor princess to share her bed, Malfoy camped out on the third floor. To say he was looking a bit disheveled in Charms this morning would be a bit of an understatement._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, storming into the restricted section of the library as the door slammed shut behind her. As she made her way past the rows of books, her mind continued to question why she allowed herself to get mixed in with him. "Where are you, Malfoy?"

Peeking his head out from behind a stack of books, Draco nervously smiled at her as she approached. He knew he was in big trouble, but he hoped that by hiding out in her favorite spot of all of Hogwarts, she would show him kindness. However, by the angry scowl on her face, he wasn't about to get so lucky. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of Gossip Witch's planes lying on the table. He grabbed the piece of parchment and threw it under the table, pretending as though he had no clue it ever existed.

"Hello, Granger. How may I help you this evening?" He asked, batting his eyes at her as a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "Do you need help preparing for our Potions test tomorrow?"

Hermione slammed her hands down on the table across from him and glared at him for a few moments. She wanted to hate him with every ounce of her body, but when he smiled at her like that, she went weak in the knees. Shaking her head, Hermione pushed his smile aside and took a deep breath. "I take it you've seen the latest Gossip Witch blast?"

Draco furrowed his brow and thought about her question for a moment. Shaking his head, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I have. What'd it say?"

"Don't lie to me, Draco," Hermione hissed. She looked around at the stacks of books and notes scattered around on the table. He had to have the blast around here somewhere. She began moving his notes and books all around, looking for possibly the smallest piece of parchment in existence when compared to everything else on the table.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked, picking up his potions book as he watched Hermione rummage through everything else on the table.

"Where is today's blast?" Hermione demanded, continuing to look through the piles on the table.

"I told you," Draco insisted, "I never got today's blast. Just take a seat and tell me what's going on."

Hermione stopped fumbling with his books and notes for a few moments and stared at him. With a heavy sigh, she pulled out the chair from the table and sat down. Leaning forward, she rested her head on the table as she took a few moments to calm down. Before she lifted her head, she noticed a piece of parchment lying on the ground under the table with a familiar script sprawled across it.

She reached down and picked the parchment up from the ground. As she sat back up, she dropped it on the notebook in front of Draco. "You didn't see the blast, huh? Then tell me why it was hiding under the table."

Draco looked at the piece of parchment and hung his head with a sigh. "I just thought if we pretended it wasn't true, then it would all go away. You've seen what her blasts did to Blaise, Theo, and Ginny. Do you want the same thing to happen to us?" he asked, reaching across the table to take her hand.

Interlacing her fingers with Draco's, Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "We won't end up like them."

"Why not?" Draco asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because we aren't lying to each other. Just the rest of the school," Hermione replied, leaning forward and reaching out to pull his head toward her. Pressing her lips to his, Hermione smiled into the kiss as she felt him relax. After a few moments, she pulled away with a smile on her face. "Our little secret."

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the @xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	11. Blast #011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50023600686/in/dateposted-public/)

_We've got a BOLO out on the invisibility cloak. Word on the corridor is that it was last seen on the fifth corridor concealing everything except the ankles. Potter claims it wasn't him. So who was lurking around in the dead of night under the cloak? I'd love to hear your ideas._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

The dorm was a mess when Neville and Ron returned after dinner. It appeared as though someone was looking for something specific. The pair stopped in the doorframe and watched the chaos fly around the room.

Harry was tearing through every drawer, trunk, nook, and cranny of their dorm, tossing whatever his hand came in contact with into the air with no care in the world as to how it landed. Ron watched as his Quidditch uniform flew into the air as Harry began his search in his trunk.

"What are ya lookin for, mate?" Ron asked, walking up to his bed and picking his uniform up off the floor, folding it before placing it on his bed.

"The cloak," Harry said, glancing at Ron over his shoulder for a split second before turning his focus back to his search.

"And you think it's in my stuff?" Ron queried, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and pushing him away from the trunk. He reached down and closed it.

"Well, it's not in mine," Harry insisted. He walked away from Ron's stuff and collapsed onto his bed. "I have checked everywhere, and it's not here."

"Who do you think may have taken it?" Neville asked, taking a seat at his desk and crossing his arms over the top of his chair. "Are you sure no one else knows where you keep it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I might have shown it to the Pansy when she was here the other night. But she can't get in here without knowing the password."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Because The Fat Lady does such a great job keeping the password a secret from non-Gryffindors.." he mumbled.

Harry turned to look at Ron for a few moments. "Do you really think she may have taken it?"

"It's possible," Neville chimed in.

Harry jumped up from his bed and made his way towards the door. "I guess I need to go ask her," he announced, walking out of the door.

Neville watched as Harry left, shaking his head. Once he was certain that Harry was out of earshot, Neville turned his attention to Ron. "So, what were you doing with the cloak last night?"

"How do you know it was me?" Ron exclaimed, furrowing his brow at Neville.

"Because it wasn't there when I went looking for it for my date with Luna," Neville admitted, hanging his head in disappointment.

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the @xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	12. Blast #012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50027216903/in/dateposted-public/)

_From the third floor corridor to the Astronomy Tower, love seems to be in the air at Hogwarts. Secret rendezvous in hidden corners and snogging in the stairwells between classes are becoming the norm around here. Who's snogging who? I've heard the Weasley clan has been getting around the castle._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Don't look at me," Ginny insisted, tossing her hands up in the air, looking around the Gryffindor common room at her brothers. While she may have been the most likely culprit, in this case, the blast said clan, so it would seem her brothers were included as well.

"You're the only one who has made a splash," George insisted, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back against the couch.

"Not since she exposed my relationship with Theo behind Blaise's back," Ginny grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she plopped down in the chair next to the fire. "There's an unspoken agreement that says I'm off-limits, so I haven't been sneaking around with anyone."

Ron snickered at the remark, eliciting a death glare from his sister that sent a shiver down his spine. He shook his head as she turned her attention back to Fred and George.

"That means it had to be one of you three that were spotted out and about," Ginny hissed, pointing a finger at each of her older brothers. "So which one of your was it and which Slytherin were you sneaking around with?"

"How do you know it was a Slytherin?" Fred chimed in, cocking his head to the side with a smirk on his face.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but shut it quickly as she attempted to think of a better answer than she just had a feeling. However, she knew that the longer she stayed silent, the more likely they were going to conclude that she was the one who sent the tip in. "I don't," she said. "But it seems like the only houses Gossip Witch likes to talk about are Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"What about that blast about Lovegood?" Ron questioned, raising a brow as he looked between his siblings.

"It was about her _and_?" Ginny said, looking at him with disdain. How her brothers could be so dense at times was beyond her.

"Neville," they replied in unison.

"Who's house is?" Ginny asked, shaking her head.

"Gryffindor," Ron mumbled. "But that still doesn't mean that we were referring to one of us with a Slytherin."

"Jumping to conclusions makes you seem awful guilty, Gin," Fred chastised. "Did you send something into Gossip Witch that we need to be concerned about?"

Appalled by their accusation, Ginny jumped up from her seat and shook her head. "Absolutely not! I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing." She walked away from the fireplace towards the dorms, still shaking her head and mumbling under her breath.

The boys watched as she walked away, Fred and Ron smiling from ear to ear. As much as they loved their sister, they loved tormenting her just a little bit more. George looked at his brothers and let out a heavy sigh.

"You two are horrible; you know that, right?" George said, breaking the silence.

"But it's so much fun," Fred replied. "And besides, it gets anyone who may have been listening off our cases unless you'd like them to know who you've been seeing, Georgie, my boy."

George turned to his twin with a puzzled look on his face. "Angelina and I are very happy together. Not to mention the fact that we haven't been very secretive about our relationship," George replied with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "So that just leaves you two."

Fred and Ron just looked at one another for the briefest of moments, aware of the secrets the other was hiding. Neither one of them were ready to admit anything out loud. Besides, they already knew who would share their secret before they were ready.

Ron glanced at the piece of parchment in his hands one last time before tossing it into the fire. "Let secrets be secrets," he mumbled.

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	13. Blast #013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50031141413/in/dateposted-public/)

_Leaving the library without books seems rather unusual for our resident bookworm. I guess when you get caught sneaking around with the Chosen One, you tend to forget the little things. I wonder how D is feeling about being dumped._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Draco rolled his eyes at the piece of parchment in his hands. "She really needs to get some new sources," he mumbled, shaking his head in disdain. Of all the people to think that Granger would dump him for, why did they have to believe it was Potter?

He tossed the parchment into the bin and continued gathering up his Quidditch gear. Some time out on his broom always helped to put things into perspective. There was no reason for him to worry about his relationship with Granger. No one believed what they read on Gossip Witch because she never had any proof.

"At least that's what I'm going to keep telling myself," Draco muttered, grabbing his gear off the bed and making his way to the door. The only thing he was confident of at that moment was that he needed to get his arse to the pitch.

_~xoxo~_

Harry shook his head as he finished putting on his Quidditch gear. How could anyone have seen him and Hermione this morning? They were so careful about where they walked and who they interacted with. No one seemed to be anymore the wiser that something may have been going on.

Sure his relationship with Pansy had recently come into the light, but that didn't mean they were all that serious. A few good snogging sessions here and there, plus a little more in her dorm, but nothing serious. As far as he was aware, he was allowed to play the field. With a shrug of his shoulders, he grabbed his broom and headed out to the pitch. A scrimmage match against Slytherin was waiting for him outside of the tent, and he was ready to get into the air.

_~xoxo~_

Hermione took a seat in the top corner of the bleachers, hidden away from the view of anyone who may have seen the latest blast. She wasn't in the mood to answer questions from anyone right now, especially not involving that stupid blast. Somehow she knew this morning was going to come back to bite her in the arse, but at the same time, she didn't regret it.

She closed her eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath as she leaned her head back against the wall. Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes just as the snitch flew past her section of the bleachers. Not long after the snitch passed, she watched as both Draco and Harry flew past her at great speed, determined to catch the snitch before the other. She smiled as she watched the game. This was exactly the distraction that she needed.

"Granger," a voice called to her, forcing her to turn her head and the smile fading from her face. "We need to talk."

"About what, Parkinson?" Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes met Pansy's.

"You know damn well what," Pansy hissed, taking a seat on the bleacher beside her. "It's your choice if we do this here or elsewhere."

Hermione thought about it for a moment and glanced around, noticing the number of students who came out for this scrimmage. "Third-floor corridor. Nine o'clock."

Pansy nodded her head and stood up from the seat. "Nine o'clock it is."

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	14. Blast #014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50034846753/in/dateposted-public/)

_Spotted: Nott and Greengrass displaying affections towards one another. Word on the street is that Little Weasley isn't too happy about it. I wonder if anyone else's feelings got hurt when this new union formed._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

The Slytherin common room was quiet. The only sounds to be heard was the low roar of the fireplace and the flipping pages as students took to their corners and studied. No one dared to mention the planes that landed in their laps just moments ago.

Theo leaned his head back against the wall as he exhaled, closing his eyes for a few moments. How did everything get so far out of control? All he was looking for last night was some comfort and advice on his situation with Blaise and Ginny. For the most part, they had spent the night talking and laughing.

He was in the midst of a lose-lose situation. If he pursued things with Ginny, then he ran the risk of losing his best friend. However, if he didn't pursue things with Ginny, then she would potentially choose to be with Blaise or any other handsome chap who looked her way. Theo rolled his eyes at the thought. As much as he hated thinking that way about her, it was unfortunately turning out to be true. Her relationships with both him and Blaise was proof of that.

As he leaned his head forward, he opened his eyes slowly and was met with a pair of dark brown eyes looking directly at him. Theo leaned into the table that separated him from Astoria and smiled at her. "Hello, Tori."

"Theo," she acknowledged, nodding her head. "We should probably talk about what happened here last night."

He looked at her for a few moments and thought back to last night. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "About a repeat performance?" he said with a wink.

Astoria rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked around the common room and noticed the number of eyes on them at that moment. She leaned in and rested her elbows on the table. "Maybe we should move this conversation somewhere else," Astoria suggested.

"Lead the way, love," Theo replied, standing up from the table and making his way around to her side. He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Why are you trying to cause trouble?" she asked, resting her head against his shoulder as they made their way to the dorms.

"Because I know you enjoy the attention being on your for once instead of your sister," Theo whispered, kissing the side of her head once more before the pair disappeared around the corner.

Draco and Blaise looked at one another for a few moments before either of them said anything and neither one was quite sure what to say. After a few more moments of silence, Draco decided to break the ice. "I thought the blast was about Daphne."

"So did I," Blaise said, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. "So did I."

Blaise looked up at the stairs leading to the dorms, waiting to see if Theo or Astoria would turn around and come back. After a few moments passed and neither one returned, Blaise returned his attention to his Charms assignment. He needed all the distractions he could get so that he didn't go running back to Ginny. His heart couldn't handle being broken once again, could it?

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the @xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	15. Blast #015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50039265887/in/dateposted-public/)

_Face your fears and the rewards can be profound. You can discover the true meaning of a relationship or just how much pain you are willing to withstand. The problem is, the more you gain, the more you stand to lose. It looks like Ron is willing to put it all out on the line. I just hope the snake is worth it._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Ron's not the only person who is willing to put it all on the line," Blaise thought to himself as he paced the length of the Restricted Section. His nerves were starting to get the better of him as he waited anxiously for Ginny to arrive.

It had been a few weeks now since he and Ginny had last spoken. Their fight was one he would never forget. He had been so angry at her when that Gossip Witch blast came out. He swore he would never talk to her again, but here he was, waiting for her to come to him once again.

"She should be the one waiting for me," he mumbled quietly to himself as he glanced at the clock on the wall out of the corner of his eye. _8:55 pm_. He had asked her to meet him at nine if she could find it in her heart to forgive him. "Not that I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

A few moments later, he heard the turning of the knob and he felt his heart beating faster. Part of him was excited to see her and have her in his arms again, but the other part of him was nervous that she would tell him that she was over him. Closing his eyes, Blaise took a deep breath as the door clicked open.

As the door swung open, Blaise opened his eyes. "Greengrass?"

"Surprised to see me, Zabini?" Daphne asked, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

Blaise didn't have the words to express how he was feeling in that exact moment. He wanted to scream and storm out of the library, however he was also curious as to what Daphne was doing here instead of Ginny. "What are you doing here, Daphne? I didn't send for you."

"And yet, I'm here instead of your beloved Weasley. Why are you still chasing after her?" Daphne asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know she's not going to choose you, so why are you wasting your time? Just think of all the fun you could be having…"

Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I want to have fun with Ginny," he insisted.

"Did you ever think she doesn't want to have fun with you?" Daphne questioned, taking a few steps closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in and rested her forehead against his. "I'm here and I want to have fun with you."

Blaise reached up and pushed her arms off of him. "Get off me."

Daphne threw her hands up in the air and walked away from him. Before she opened the door to leave, she looked back at him over her shoulder. "You're wasting your time, Zabini. Do like Nott did and move on."

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	16. Blast #016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50043657801/in/dateposted-public/)

_Harry Potter spotted in the library, learning lessons the hard way it seems. He is learning that not all secrets stay hidden. The truth has a tendency to come out eventually._

_~ xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Hermione looked around at the empty corridor. Her heart was racing as she waited for Pansy to arrive. This was going to be interesting, to say the least. As far as Hermione was aware, Pansy and Harry's relationship was nothing more than a few nights of fun. At least what she was building with Harry was a bit more substantial.

As she thought about her relationship with Harry, her mind reminded her of the fact that she was also dating Draco. Grimacing at the thought of the conversation she needed to have with him, Hermione shook her head and pushed the thoughts aside. Until her heart could decide who it wanted, she wasn't ready to talk to him yet, even though she knew it couldn't be avoided. She couldn't keep Draco in the dark forever.

Hermione held her breath for a few moments before exhaling as she scrubbed her hands over her face. She knew it was her own fault that things were getting so far out of hand, but she wasn't the only one to blame for all of this.

"I'm glad to see you didn't chicken out," Pansy hissed, stepping out of the shadows of the corridor into the light.

"What's there to chicken out from?" Hermione asked, taking a few steps towards Pansy. "I thought we were just going to talk."

"We are," Pansy replied, closing the gap between them as she sized Hermione up with each and every step. "I don't like that you're sneaking around with my wizard."

"The last I heard he wasn't anything more than a good time to you," Hermione quipped, squaring up to Pansy as she met the raven-haired witch's eyes.

"Funny," Pansy grumbled, "I heard the same thing about your relationship with Malfoy. How would you like it if I started spending a little more time with him?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut quickly. Draco didn't deserve to become a pawn in her game against Pansy, but she knew that there was no stopping her if she put her mind to it.

Pansy tossed her head back with a laugh. "I'm sure Draco will be happy to hear that Gossip Witch was right. The poor boy truly believes that he's the only wizard you've got your sights on. I can't wait to tell him just how much a lie that is."

Pansy turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Wait."

Pansy stopped her stride and turned around slowly, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "Yes?"

"What will it take for you to keep Draco out of this?" Hermione asked, hanging her head. This was not the outcome she had hoped for in this meeting, but Pansy wasn't giving her much of a choice.

"Stay the hell away from Potter, and I'll keep my distance," Pansy answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Harry's one of my best friends," Hermione sputtered, her mind racing at the thought of not being able to see him.

"Guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own," Pansy said, shaking her head. "If I see any more blasts about you and Potter, Draco and I are going to have a little heart to heart. Emotionally and physically."

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	17. Blast #017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50046399788/in/dateposted-public/)

_Spotted: Draco Malfoy smelling of cat treats. It would appear a certain orange tabby has been getting some special attention outside. At least Crookshanks is willing to give him the time of day._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Draco ran his hand along Crookshanks's back aimlessly with his head leaned back against the corridor wall. He was lost in thought, but at least he had company. He smiled when he heard Crookshanks's purring get louder when he scratched the cat's ear. "You like that, Crooks?"

The only reply was a continuous purr. Draco glanced down at the cat and shook his head with a laugh. With his other hand, he dug around in his pocket to find a few treats and dropped them in front of Crookshanks's face. He watched as the treats disappeared almost as quickly as they appeared on the ground.

"She'd tell me if anything was going on between her and Potter," he mumbled to himself, leaning his head back against the wall. "Or at least mention that she wasn't sure about us."

The two of them had been seeing one another in secret for almost a year now. They shared stolen kisses between classes and secret glances during lectures when they were supposed to be doing something else. The day that Professor Snape paired them up in Potions had been the happiest day of Draco's life. It gave them an excuse to spend extra time together that wouldn't be questioned by anyone who happened upon them studying. "Or not studying," Draco reminisced.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled his head away from the wall and looked around the corridor. Hermione had to come looking for Crookshanks eventually, right? Sure the cat got out of her dorm on numerous occasions, but she always came looking for him after a few hours.

Leaning down and wrapping his hands underneath Crookshanks's belly, Draco picked him up and nuzzled his face into the orange ball of fur. Crookshanks squirmed a bit until Draco shifted him so that he was resting with his paws on Draco's shoulders and his head on his paws.

A few more moments passed by when Draco was stuck with a brilliant idea. He set Crookshanks down and dug through his pockets, looking for a small piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled a quick note and sent it off. "A reminder is all we both need," Draco remarked, a smirk pulling at his lips. He pushed himself off the ground and made his way back to the dungeons.

He glanced back over his shoulder and noticed Crookshanks walking the opposite way down the corridor. He smiled and shook his head. "Smart cat," he mumbled, chuckling to himself.

_~xoxo~_

Hermione leaned down and picked up Crookshanks as she stepped out of the shadows. She had heard every word Draco had mumbled, and she wished she had been able to hear what he thought because, based on the smile on his face, it was a good memory.

Nuzzling her face into Crookshanks's back, Hermione let out a heavy sigh. For the front that Draco put on with the rest of the world, he was one of the kindest people she had ever met. Knowing what she knew of him now, she never would have imagined the Draco she knew as a first-year to turn out the way that he did.

She thought back to the piece of parchment she had tucked in her pocket. She watched him write the note, but she hadn't read it yet. Putting Crookshanks back on the ground, she extracted the note from her pocket.

_Meet me on the fifth-floor corridor tonight. We have some memories to relive that may require a certain room to appear._

_-DM_

Hermione chuckled as she folded up the note and slipped it back into her pocket. She remembered the night he was referring to with fondness and crystal clear memory. "I'll see you tonight, Malfoy," she mumbled to herself as she started down the hall. Looking down at Crookshanks, she motioned for him to follow her.

**_~xoxo, Gossip Witch~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	18. Blast #018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50056653782/in/dateposted-public/)

_Snitches, quaffles, and bludgers, oh my! It's time for one hell of a match today - Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! Let's make sure that everyone plays fair, no matter what or who is on the line. Seekers take your position, may the race for the snitch begin!_

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Listen up!" Oliver announced, gathering the team together. After his professional career fell through, he jumped at the chance to coach his house's team without question. "We've beaten Slytherin before and as long as we keep our heads in the game, we'll beat them again."

The team was quiet. Each one lost in their own thoughts about life outside of Quidditch. Oliver looked around the room and was met with solemn faces of players who would rather be anywhere else. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. Today's game was going to be a rough one.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the entrance to the pitch. There was a part of him that wanted to get a better look at the stands to see if a particular witch was out there watching. He knew that she came to every match, but today was different. The catcher of the snitch could determine which wizard would capture her heart. Although, if he lost Hermione, at least he had Pansy to fall back on, right?

Ginny looked around at her teammates and shook her head. If any of them should be distracted before today's game, then it should be her. Her heart was longing for her two Slytherin to come waltzing back into her life, but Theo's decision to go public with Astoria made it clear that she was out of the running. But what about Blaise? Surely she could find a way back into his life if he would speak to her. The trick was just going to be to get him to talk to her.

With one last look at the lackluster team standing in front of him, Oliver knew he needed to do something to light a fire under their sorry arses and play like the game means more than just some House Points.

"I know that some of you are struggling with things outside of the pitch, and I know that Quidditch isn't at the front of your minds rights now. But I need you to preserve past that. I need you to be those players that never give up. It will be harder for Slytherin to outfly us if we refuse to give up," Oliver pleaded, smiling as he saw smiles pulling at the corners of the lips of the Gryffindor team. "Now, get your arses out on the field and beat those snakes!"

A roar erupted from the team as they all ran past Oliver and exited the tent. Each player seemed excited to get up on their brooms, except for two. Oliver looked at Harry and Ginny with his head cocked to the side as they walked towards him. "Are you two okay?"

Harry spoke first, nodding his head. "Yes sir. Just thinking strategy," Harry replied, a crooked smile growing on his face.

"I've just got a lot on my mind," Ginny replied, shrugging her shoulders as she rested her broom on the ground in front of her. "Once I get up in the air though, it'll all go away."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, furrowing his brow.

Harry and Ginny both nodded their heads and proceeded out of the tent onto the pitch. Oliver watched as they went and shook his head. This game was definitely going to be interesting.

As Harry took his place on the field, Draco looked him up and down, shaking his head. "The snitch is mine, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, wishing he could just pretend the pretentious snake would just disappear. "The winner of this match decides it all. Slytherin wins, I give up my pursuits. Gryffindor wins, you do. Deal?" Harry asked, raising a brow as a smirk pulled at his lips. He knew he could outfly Draco any day and today it was quintessential.

Draco thought about it for a few moments before nodding his head. "Deal."

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	19. Blast #019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50060418677/in/dateposted-public/)

_Tears of sorrow or tears of joy? I hear they look rather similar. Do people normally giggle when they cry tears of sorrow?_

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Neville wrapped his arms around Luna's waist and pulled her into his lap as he leaned back against the couch in the Gryffindor common room. The couple snuggled in together, and Luna scanned over the piece of parchment in her hands again. She shook her head and crumpled up the plane, tossing it onto the coffee table in front of them.

"I can't believe someone thought I was crying because they thought you were cheating on me with Seamus," Luna said, resting her head on Neville's shoulder. "I mean nothing against Seamus, but he doesn't really seem like your type."

"He's not," Neville assured, kissing the top of her head. "I prefer blondes who love all creatures big and small."

Luna blushed and nuzzled her head into Neville's shoulder. At least Gossip Witch finally got something right. Those definitely weren't tears of sorrow rolling down her face, especially not after seeing that sign hanging over the two of them in the library.

"What were you laughing at anyways?" Neville asked, resting his head against hers.

"There was a sign hanging above you and Seamus earlier that reminded me of something Hermione and I were talking about earlier. The cost of correct answers," Luna replied, lifting her head from his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Neville furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side, looking at her slightly confused. "Why was that so funny?"

"The look you were giving Seamus when he asked you about bubtober pus was priceless," she said, reaching out to cup his cheek gently. "And dumb looks are given away for free."

Seamus walked into the common room just as Luna pressed another kiss to Neville's cheek. "Oh, sorry. Don't mind me; I'll get out of your way," he said, hurrying along towards the dorms.

"No need to rush out," Luna insisted, sliding off Neville's lap onto the couch. "We were just talking. Come join us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Seamus asked, scrubbing a hand over the top of his head. "I mean, I saw the blast earlier, so I figured you would want me to stay away so that no more assumptions could be made.

Luna shook her head. "That tip was nonsense, and Gossip Witch knew it. She was completely right about my tears of joy. I don't know who sent that tip in, but I'm sure they felt very embarrassed when she pointed out the difference in tears. Now come join us and enjoy the fire."

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	20. Blast #020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50062589862/in/dateposted-public/)

_Heavy is the head who wears the crown. There seems to be a war brewing on the horizon in the Slytherin house. Daphne versus Astoria - sister versus sister. The battle scene is only beginning. Grab your popcorn and get comfy - the show's about to begin._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Daphne sat, perched on the edge of her bed with her legs and arms crossed as she waited for Astoria to return. Tapping her foot against the ground, she exhaled sharply as the anger inside of her continued to build.

She never thought that Astoria would stoop so low and go behind her back. It wasn't like Daphne was staying quiet about her interest in Zabini and what she was willing to do to get her hands on him. So to hear from a gossip column that Astoria had been seen talking with Blaise in the Restricted Section was enough to make her blood boil.

In the distance, she heard the faint clicking of heels against the dungeon floor. "It's about damn time," Daphne grumbled, pushing herself up off the bed and walking over to the door to their room. She leaned up against the doorframe with her arms crossed, waiting once again.

"Hey, Daph," Astoria chirped, smiling at her sister as she approached the dorms. She took notice of the scowl on Daphne's face, and the smile faded from her own. "Everything okay?"

"Everything okay?" Daphne mimicked, rolling her eyes. "No, everything is not okay. What the fuck were you doing with Blaise in the Restricted Section?"

Astoria sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing," she replied, pushing past Daphne into their bedroom. She placed her bag on her desk and continued over to her bed, plopping herself down and leaning back against the pillows and headboard.

Daphne spun around and met Astoria's eyes as she rested on the bed. "Don't lie to me," she hissed, storming across the room and grabbing ahold of the end of the bed frame, shaking it a bit. "What were you two doing in the Restricted Section that would be enticing enough for Gossip Witch to dedicate a blast to it?"

Astoria closed her eyes and leaned her head back for a moment. As she lifted her head, her eyes fluttered open and met Daphne's eyes. "You're overreacting."

"How am I overreacting?" Daphne shouted, tossing her hands up in the air. "To be honest, I feel like I'm underreacting. To find out that my own sister, my flesh and blood, is sneaking around the Restricted Section of the library with the wizard that I'm interested in from a Gossip Witch blast instead of from my sister seems a little unfair. Don't you think?"

"When you are trying to study for something, where do you like to go?" Astoria asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the bed.

"The library," Daphne scoffed, furrowing her brow. "What does that have to do with you sneaking around with Blaise?"

"After your little stunt with his note for Ginny, Blaise was looking for a new study partner," Astoria replied. "So he asked me if I would help him out with his Transfiguration work, and he volunteered to help me out with my Potions work."

"Oh," Daphne deadpanned, dropping her arms to her side. She thought about what Astoria had said for a few moments when it dawned on her that she commented Ginny. "How do you know I had anything to do with his note to Ginny?"

Astoria smirked and chuckled. "I didn't. Until now."

"You wouldn't," Daphne dared, raising a brow at her sister.

"Just give Blaise some space. He's still reeling from what Ginny did to him," Astoria said, smiling at Daphne. "I'll keep your secret, just like I plan on keeping his secrets."

"Blaise has secrets?" Daphne asked, smirking as she walked around the end of the bed and took a seat beside Astoria. "Do tell."

"Nope," Astoria replied, shaking her head and zipping her lips. "You'll find out soon enough. Like I said, just give him time."

"Fine," Daphne huffed, collapsing back against Astoria's pillows. "If you won't talk to me about Blaise, will you at least tell me about you and Nott?"

"A Greengrass never kisses and tells," Astoria scolded, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "You of all Greengrasses should know that, Daphne."

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	21. Blast #021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50065419228/in/dateposted-public/)

_Sometimes you just have to come clean, no matter what other dirty little secrets come out. So tell us Ron, whose bed were you sleeping in last night? Because it would appear yours remained unslept in._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Who did you tell?" her voice hissed in his ear.

Ron could tell she was angry, and rightfully so as it would appear someone had leaked their relationship. However, he hadn't been the one doing the talking - for the most part. His dorm mates had done the talking. He just shrugged his shoulders and moved on.

"Hello to you too, Pansy," Ron replied, looking up at the raven-haired witch glaring at him. Closing the book he had been reading, he slid it across the table and turned to face her, tapping the empty chair beside him. "Why don't you join me?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled out the chair he was patting. There were times where she loved being the center of attention, but right now wasn't one of those times. She had enough other situations to get a handle on. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Ron turned to her, flashing a smile her way.

"I didn't say anything to anyone," he began. "When I stopped by my dorm this morning before class, there were a few comments made about my bed not being slept in. None of them wanted to believe that I was getting an early workout in."

"Well, I mean that is rather hard to believe," Pansy scoffed, chuckling softly to herself.

"Really, Parkinson?" Ron asked, raising a brow at her. "Would you rather I tell them the truth?"

Pansy thought about her answer for a few moments. "What do you consider to be the truth?"

"That instead of asking your housemates to help you study for your Potions exams, you decided to come to me? And then you kept me up all night in the library?" Ron asked, resting his elbow on the table.

Pansy grimaced and hung her head. Slytherins were supposed to be naturally good with potions, but for some strange reason, she always found herself struggling with the subject. If she were going to choose anyone from another house to help her with her schooling, Ron wouldn't have been her first choice. However, she had burned a few bridges lately and couldn't turn to the best possible option.

"So, what's it going to be, Parkinson?" Ron asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Should I continue with the workout story, or would you like me to reveal to the rest of our year that a Slytherin is struggling in Potions?"

"Fine," Pansy sighed, rolling her eyes. "You were getting an early workout in." She looked around the Great Hall. There were more people in here than she would have liked to be around during this conversation, but she didn't have much of a say in the matter. "This conversation never happened."

Ron nodded his head. "What time do you want me to meet you tonight?"

Pansy exhaled, glancing up at the clock on the far wall. "Seven, but this time, meet me on the third-floor corridor."

"I'll see you at seven," Ron replied, reaching for his book and flipping open to where he left off.

Pansy smiled and stood up from the table. Taking a few steps away, she took a deep breath. As much as she hated being indebted to a Gryffindor, Ron had really been helping her out. Hopefully, Harry wouldn't mind the two of them spending so much time together.

_~xoxo~_

Padma and Parvati looked at one another before gathering up their belongings and rushing out of the Great Hall. They needed to find Harry before it was too late.

"I knew Pansy couldn't be trusted," Padma mumbled, shaking her head. "Poor Harry is going to be heartbroken. And how could Ron do that to his best friend?"

Parvati nodded her head as she continued along with her sister. "Can any Slytherin really be trusted? Ron was probably just lured in by Pansy's flirty eyes. He might not even know what was happening."

"He certainly looked like he knew what was going on," Padma quipped, pulling her books close to her chest. "Just goes to show you shouldn't trust anyone in the Slytherin house."

"And what of the cowardly lions?" a voice called out to them, stopping them both in the tracks. Slowly Padma and Parvati turned around and met the angry eyes of Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hey, Millie," they said in unison.

"Come with me," Millicent said. "There are a few people who would like to speak with you."

_Be careful, Padma, and Parvati. Even the bravest of lions can be taken down by the venom of a poisonous snake._

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	22. Blast #022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50071917206/in/dateposted-public/)

_Potter, Weasley, Potter, Weasley, Different Weasley. Who will be the next poor chap trapped in Parkinson's wicked web? Looks like Ron isn't the only Weasley that is after Potter's girl._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Fred found her sitting on a window sill on the fifth corridor staring out the window. Even from here, he could tell that something was bothering her, and he had a pretty good idea as to what it was that was on her mind. Luckily for him, the blast didn't specify which of Ron's siblings that Pansy was caught with. However, Ginny had her own list of problems, and George was beyond happy in his relationship with Angelina. That only left one sibling in attendance at Hogwarts, unless one of his older brothers was sneaking back on to campus in the dead of night, meeting girls at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Shrugging the Gossip Witch blast to the back of his mind, Fred made his way over to where Pansy was sitting. He remained quiet for a few moments, just watching her. She was naturally beautiful, but the sun illuminating her face through the window enhanced her beauty. He considered himself lucky that she had even bothered to give him a second look.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" Pansy asked, pulling Fred out of his thoughts and directing his attention to her eyes.

He saw pain there that he hadn't seen before and his heart broke for her. As his heart broke, Fred found himself getting angry with Gossip Witch for even saying anything, but then again, all she was doing was adding her two cents. His anger should be directed at whoever sent in the tip.

"I was just distracted by your beauty," Fred replied, leaning against the wall as he shoved his hands into his pockets. A shy smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

Pansy rolled her eyes as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "You can sit down if you want."

Fred looked at the window sill briefly and then back up at Pansy before nodding his head and joining her. "Are you okay?"

Pansy shook her head. She knew that if she tried to speak, she would just start crying again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fred asked, sliding across the sill to get a little closer to her. He placed his hand on hers, forcing her to look up at him. He noticed the tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes. "Come here."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. As he did so, her whole body shook as a sob took over her. Fred pressed his lips to the top of her head, kissing her gently as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

They stayed like that until Pansy finally stopped crying. When she first started to pull away, Fred stopped her and held her for a little while longer. A show of emotion that Pansy wasn't quite used to experiencing, but she was happy he did.

"Harry and I broke up," she whispered, resting her head on Fred's shoulder. "Right here, actually. I guess seeing us at the forest put the last nail in the coffin of our relationship."

"You threatening his best friend may not have helped your case either," Fred teased.

Pansy pulled away from him and narrowed her eyes. "How did you know about that?"

Fred panicked. He thought that her fight with Hermione was public knowledge based on the conversation he overheard in the common room last night when he got back. Apparently, he thought wrong. From the look on her face, it seemed as though Pansy was ready to kill someone. And if he wasn't careful, it would be him.

"Well?" Pansy hissed, glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I overheard a conversation that I wasn't supposed to in the common room after we went our separate ways last night," Fred mumbled, carding a hand through his hair. "It's no big deal, Pans. Now we can date without anyone questioning us."

"I'm going to kill her," Pansy grumbled, jumping up from the window sill.

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	23. Blast #023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50077256371/in/dateposted-public/)

' _Tis the season of forbidden love at Hogwarts. New love blooms each and every day between students and staff. Who's heart is up for auction today? Going once. Going twice. Sold to the Slytherin alum caught sneaking onto the pitch for a late-night rendezvous._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Oliver shook his head and balled the piece of parchment up, shoving it in his pocket. He continued cleaning up his match notes and got ready to leave for the night. It had been a long day, and losing that match didn't help his spirits any.

"The snitch was in Harry's hands," Oliver mumbled to himself, scratching his head. Something wasn't adding up, and he knew that it was too late to do anything about it now. During their next practice, he and Potter were going to have a discussion about what happened. By the time Oliver made it into the tent after the game, Harry was long gone.

"Obviously it wasn't if Gryffindor didn't win the match," a voice called from behind him. Oliver would recognize that voice anywhere.

He turned slowly on his heel and met Marcus with a smile on his face. "Hello, Flint."

"Wood," Marcus replied, nodding his head. "That was one hell of a match you had going there. Who taught those boys how to fly so well?"

"You can't forget about Ginny. Hooch taught them the basics," Oliver chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I'd like to believe that I had some influence on most of their skills in recent years."

"Is that right?" Marcus teased, taking a few steps into Oliver's office and resting his hands on the back of one of his chairs. "Little Weasley scares me when that quaffle is in her hands."

"I remember when she first tried out for the team," Oliver replied. "She scared me too. I don't think I've ever seen someone that naturally good on a broom. But I'm sure she got lots of practice if she ever played with her brothers."

Oliver looked at Marcus for a few moments as they spoke. It had been a long time since the pair had gotten along so well. That made Oliver suspicious of what he was doing here, but he wasn't quite ready to ask him just yet. Yet, at the same time, he wasn't sure how much longer Flint was going to be hanging around.

As much as Oliver hated to admit it, it was nice to see his old rival off the pitch and away from the brooms. They were well matched on the pitch in terms of their skills, but they never had the chance to get to know one another away from the pitch. Not long after graduating from the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, he found himself regretting the lack of meaningful relationships he had made with his peers in his own house and outside. He wasn't going to miss this chance to start building one now.

"Let's continue debating my Quidditch coaching skills at the Three Broomsticks over a pint," Oliver suggested, picking up a pile of parchment off the desk and walking around to stand beside Marcus.

"You buying?" Marcus asked, raising a brow.

"The losing captain normally does," Oliver replied, hanging his head in defeat. However, the defeat didn't last long as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	24. Blast #024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50085521232/in/dateposted-public/)

_Is that a white flag waving in the distance? Or has someone put Longbottom's boxers up the flagpole again? It looks to me like a peace treaty has been signed, and both parties have let the war cease. I wonder how long that treaty will last?_

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Daphne watched as Theo and Blaise made their way from the Quidditch Pitch up to the castle after the Slytherin-Gryffindor match ended. They were getting along as though they hadn't just fought over the same witch for the last few weeks. Part of it disgusted her, but at the same time, she was happy to see them getting along again. If those two could get along, then it meant Blaise was finally moving past Ginny and was possibly ready for a relationship with someone else.

"Someone with the same house loyalties," she whispered to herself, turning quickly on her heels to make her way back to the dungeons. She had a bit of primping to do if she was going to make yet another move on Blaise.

With a smirk on her face, Daphne entered the Slytherin common room and walked straight towards the dorms, ignoring the sound of any voices calling behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she had noticed Astoria sitting at the desk near the fire. She didn't have time to listen to Tori tell her to wait again.

She had to act quickly. Blaise was a very sought after wizard here at Hogwarts, and Daphne wasn't about to let her chance pass by yet again. She had given him time to get over the Weasel's sister just like Tori had asked her to. The time was now.

Daphne made her way to her chest of drawers and started rooting around for something that would catch Blaise's attention. Well, something that would catch any wizard's, and even a few witches', attention when she walked by. Sometimes it's necessary to make the one you want a little jealous.

"Did you not hear me calling to you?" Astoria grumbled, tapping Daphne on the shoulder.

Daphne glanced back over her shoulder and fought the urge to roll her eyes as she let out a sigh. "Of course I heard you," she replied, turning her attention back to the clothing in her hands. "I just chose not to acknowledge you."

"Because you are up to something I told you not to do?" Astoria asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she took a seat on the edge of Daphne's bed.

"I did what you told me to, but now it's time to do what I want to do," Daphne replied, rolling her eyes quickly before turning around to face her sister with two skirt options in her hands. "Which one?"

"It's time because Gossip Witch said there's a peace between Blaise and Theo?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she furrowed her brow. "You do know that doesn't mean Blaise is ready for you, right?"

"There's only one way to find out," Daphne remarked, shoving the skirts in Astoria's face. "Which one?"

Astoria let out a heavy sigh and shook her head, pushing herself up off the bed. "The green plaid with your black turtleneck. It accentuates the curves of your body."

She walked a few steps away before turning back to look at Daphne one once more. "Just," she paused, "take it easy on him. He's still really fragile."

"I know just what he needs to mend his poor broken heart," Daphne replied, batting her eyelashes sweetly at Astoria. "I promise I won't hurt him."

Astoria looked at her for a few moments and nodded. "I hope you're right, Daphne. I don't want to see him get caught in your web like your last boyfriend did."

Daphne glared at her sister for a few moments and then reached for the hem of her top. "I'm about to strip, so you can choose to stand there and get a free show or you can leave."

Astoria rolled her eyes and turned toward the door. At least in the common room, she could pretend that Daphne was somewhere else in the castle causing trouble there. As she rounded the corner into the common room, Blaise and Theo were coming through the entryway.

"Hey you," she said cheerfully, walking over to Theo and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Congrats on the win today."

"Thank you," Theo replied, leaning down to kiss her again. "It would have been better if you were there."

Astoria hung her head. "I know, I'm sorry. Professor Trelawney would not stop talking."

"It's probably best that you weren't there. You missed Theo almost falling off his broom," Blaise teased, elbowing Theo in the side. Furrowing his brow, he paused for a moment and looked at the ground. He lifted his eyes to Astoria's with a smile on his face. "Is your sister around? I wanted to talk to her real quick."

She motioned to the girls' dorms with her head. "The last I saw her, she was pulling her top over her head in the dorm."

"Even better," Blaise said, winking at Theo. "I'll catch you two lovebirds later."

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	25. Blast #025

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50088649601/in/dateposted-public/)

_Are those love bites I see peeking out from under Hermione's collar, or did one of Aragog's babies get loose overnight for a midnight snack? Either way, it looks like someone had fun celebrating Slytherin's win today!_

_While the Slytherin House celebrates, it would appear the Gryffindor House is getting ready to go to war._

_~ xoxo, Gossip Witch_

The thought of Aragog's babies getting loose in the castle sent a shiver down Hermione's spine as she read over the Gossip Witch blast in the comforts of her common room. The has been relatively quiet since the loss. Ron, Ginny, and the Twins had all retreated to the dorms after getting cleaned up from the game. No one wanted to talk about what happened on the field.

Oliver had come to the common room to have a team meeting, but everyone refused to come out of their rooms. Hermione felt sorry for him. He was just trying to do his best as the new Quidditch coach, but the players still viewed him as one of their peers. They didn't want to listen to any of the suggestions he had to improve their skills.

With a disappointed huff, Oliver made his way towards the door and hung his head. Hermione watched as he went and frowned. She hated seeing him feel so defeated.

"Oliver," she called, pushing herself up from the chair and making her way over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't get discouraged. They weren't playing like a team today. Each one of them had their own plans in mind."

"Thanks, Granger," Oliver said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I wish your skills on a broom were as good as your smarts. We could use someone with your intelligence on the team."

"My intelligence is what allows you to have a team," Hermione teased, patting his shoulder gently. "Otherwise, none of them would have the marks to be able to play."

Oliver tossed his head back with a laugh. "That's very true," he said, turning back towards the door, and as he reached for the door, he paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Be careful with Malfoy, Hermione. I don't want to see you get seriously hurt."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Thanks, Wood."

Oliver smiled, nodding his head, and then taking his leave. He needed to get back to the locker room and get cleaned up before he could head home.

She made her way back to her chair by the fire and made herself comfortable. Reaching down into her bag, she extracted a book and flipped open to where she left off. The quiet was nice, if only it would last more than five or ten minutes.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Harry grumbled, storming into the common room. He was shaking his head, and his knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on his broom. "I should have known better than to trust a snake."

Hermione looked up at her best friend from behind her book with a furrowed brow. His language caught her off guard because he was normally so mild-tempered. She knew that losing the match today would have got gotten to him, but there was something else bothering him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, closing her finger in the book to mark her page.

Surprised by the sound of her voice, Harry turned to look at her with a half-smile. "Oh, hey, 'Mione. I didn't know anyone was in here. Sorry," he huffed, collapsing into the couch by the fire and dropping his broom to the ground.

She tucked her book back into her bag and made her way over to the couch, taking a seat beside him with her legs tucked underneath her. She rested her elbow on the back of the couch and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? This can't be all because of Quidditch."

"It's not," Harry huffed, glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He noticed a spot on Hermione's neck and furrowed his brow. "You've got something on your neck."

Hermione's cheeks flushed with color as she reached up and covered the side of her neck with her hands. "Don't worry about it," she muttered. "Tell me what's going on."

"We really shouldn't talk about it," Harry replied, motioning between them.

"I'm one of your best friends, and you're upset. Now, tell me what's wrong," Hermione insisted.

"Pansy and I broke up," Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh," Hermione deadpanned, worrying her lip. This made things even more complicated.

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	26. Blast #026

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50098423581/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Everyone has dreams. Good ones, bad ones. Then there are the ones that you wish you could forget. Or the dreams you've had all your life that you have now outgrown._

_And sometimes, you start to feel like those dreams of yours are coming true while the rest of the world is living a nightmare._

_However, no matter what you dream, the morning will always come, and then reality sets in, and your dreams begin to slip away. Isn't that right, Ron?_

_Whatever you dream, dream a little bit of me._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Why do you look guilty?" Ginny asked, joining Ron on a bench along the fifth-floor corridor. She noticed the Gossip Witch blast balled up in his hand and snickered. "Nevermind. That piece of parchment explains it all."

"What do you want, Gin?" Ron grumbled, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Leaning back, he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"What happened to you during that match?" she asked, furrowing her brow as she watched him sit up straight and lower his hands away from his face. "I've never seen you miss that many shots."

"I don't know what happened," Ron shrugged, pushing himself up off the bench and shoving his hands in his pockets. He began pacing back and forth along the corridor.

He was lying to Ginny, but he wasn't ready to admit that he bet against his own team. The one thing he would love to know at this exact moment in time is who saw him sneaking away from the prefects' bathroom. Whoever it was better hope that Ron never found out because he would kick their arse.

Ginny watched him for a few moments. She studied his face as he paced back and forth. Something about his story and the blast didn't quite add up, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. Pushing herself up off the bench, Ginny stepped in front of where Ron was pacing and put her hands on his shoulders.

"First," she began, "you are going to stop pacing and mumbling under your breath about kicking the arse of whoever sent the tip into Gossip Witch. Then, you are going to tell me the truth about your miserable effort today on the pitch. I don't know who the hell was out there playing keeper, but it sure as hell was not my brother, Weasley, Our King."

Ron looked at her for a few moments and let out a heavy sigh as he hung his head. "I bet against us in the match."

"You what?" Ginny shouted, tightening her grip on his shirt. "What the hell do you mean you bet against us?"

"I wasn't given much of a choice," Ron admitted, kicking his foot against the tile of the corridor. "I was basically told if I didn't throw the match, then Gossip Witch was going to be flooded with pictures and tips to use against all of us."

"Who told you that?" Ginny insisted, narrowing her gaze as she thought about the possible culprits.

"I'm not allowed to say," Ron sighed, pulling away from Ginny's grip. "What's done is done. We won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Until the next Quidditch match someone wants to see go a certain way," Ginny hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're _damn_ lucky that Oliver doesn't know what you did or your sorry arse would be thrown off the team."

"Would you rather Gossip Witch start posting pictures of _your_ antics?" Ron yelled, glaring at her.

"Two can play at this game," Ginny replied, looking back at her brother momentarily before storming down the corridor. Someone was going to pay for Gryffindor's loss, that's for sure.

_**~ xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	27. Blast #027

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50113572167/in/dateposted-public/)

_Spotted: The Ravenclaw Seeker compromising her loyalties for a matter of the heart. Rumor has it that Gryffindor threw the Slytherin match, so I wonder what this means for the Ravenclaw match today. Hopefully, Gryffindor's keeper is on his game today instead of sitting in someone's pocket with a few galleons on the line._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"What is this supposed to mean?" Oliver asked, holding the small parchment plane in the air in the locker room. His heart was racing as he felt the anger building up inside of him. He would never have imagined that someone would jeopardize their position on this team with such trivial things, but here he was looking at the lot of them, and none of them were willing to step up and confess.

Ginny looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye and let out a heavy sigh. Part of her wanted to step out and tell Oliver everything. Then there was the part of her that felt some kind of loyalty to her brother. Ron had been stuck in a tough spot, and the more she thought about it, the more came to realize that she probably would have done something similar. That was the part that killed her the most.

Oliver looked around the room and noticed all of the players staring directly at the floor. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't want to have to do this," he announced, taking note of the few heads that perked up at his voice. "If no one wants to come forward to tell me what the hell happened last week in front of the team, each of you can come to sit with me in my office, and we'll chat. The information you have to give me will determine whether or not you play against Ravenclaw."

"You can't do that!" Ginny shouted, stepping forward with a huff.

Oliver shrugged. "I'm the coach. I can do whatever I deem necessary."

Ginny's head snapped towards Harry and narrowed her eyes at him. "Aren't you going to do something, captain?" she hissed.

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "Captain doesn't outrank Coach," he said, hanging his head. "Sorry, Gin."

"This is asinine," Ginny grumbled, dropping her broom and turning on her heel to storm towards the door of the locker. She stopped short when she heard Oliver's voice.

"If you leave, you don't play."

Ginny looked back at him over her shoulder and shook her head. "Then I guess I don't play." With a shrug of her shoulders, she walked out of the door.

"Ron," Oliver called, motioning towards his office. "You're up first."

_~ xoxo ~_

Cho paced the floor in front of her locker as she read over the most recent blast in her hands. The connection she felt with Ron was special, but deep down, there was a part of her that questioned whether his feelings for her were true.

Roger watched Cho pace for a few moments before deciding that he should probably say something to her. He could tell that there was a lot on her mind, and that was the last thing a seeker needed before a big game. Of course, he had seen the Gossip Witch blast, but that shouldn't have been enough to rattle her. Something else must be on her mind.

"Is everything okay, Chang?" Rodger asked, walking over to her locker. He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for her reply.

Cho looked at him for a moment and nodded her head. "Yeah, everything's fine, Davis."

"You don't look like everything's fine," Roger replied, cocking his head to the side.

"It's just Gossip Witch," she said, shaking her head as she sat down on the bench behind her. "Her latest blast is about my relationship with -"

"Ron," Roger interjected. "Yeah, the whole team already knew about you two."

Cho's jaw dropped open as she turned to look at Rodger. "How did everyone know?"

"You two haven't been the most secretive," he replied with a laugh, taking a seat beside her on the bench. "I've seen the way he watches you in a match when he's not playing. Anyone would be stupid not to see the way he feels about you."

Cho smiled as her cheeks flushed with color. "He watches me play?"

"Absolutely," he said, nodding his head.

"But what about that comment about the Slytherin match? Why would he throw the match?" Cho asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. She was struggling to wrap her mind around why Ron would risk the Quidditch championship when everyone was predicting for Gryffindor to beat Slytherin in that match.

"Maybe someone didn't give him much choice," Roger replied with a shrug as he stood up from the bench. "You ready to go out there and beat Potter for that snitch today?"

"Potter doesn't stand a chance," Cho said, looking up at Roger with a smirk on her face. She stood up from the bench and grabbed her broom. The pair made their way to the door and onto the pitch.

_Love and Quidditch are two games that shouldn't be played at the same time. That's how hearts get broken, and alliances are destroyed. Gryffindor came up with the snitch today, and Ravenclaw came up a bit short._

_Hopefully, no hearts get broken tonight._

_Stay tuned,_

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	28. Blast #028

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50130207971/in/dateposted-public/)

_I spy with my little eye, a lion with a black eye, and a snake with a few scuff marks. Did Malfoy and Potter get into a spat over their lover, or did they have a lover's quarrel? The world may never know._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Lover's quarrel?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she skimmed over the latest blast. That witch had to be smoking something if she thought that Harry and Draco were into each other. They hated one another more than anything. Or so she thought.

Harry and Draco had been spending a lot of extra time together lately. Between late nights out on the pitch replaying the latest match between Gryffindor and Slytherin as well as late nights in the Potions classroom attempting to garner Snape's good graces. They had been caught bickering in class, so instead of docking house points, Snape decided to assign them a special project.

The more Hermione thought about it, the more questionable situations she had seen Harry and Draco in lately. She found herself quickly believing the rumors that Gossip Witch was spreading.

"No," she hissed, shaking her head and pushing all thoughts of Harry and Draco as lovers aside. She stood up from the couch in the Gryffindor common room and walked out of the room. She needed to get to the bottom of this, which meant finding the two of them to see the bruises and scrapes for herself.

"I think Harry said they were working in the dungeon again tonight," she muttered under her breath as she made her way through the painting and into the castle. She shook her head as she stormed through the corridors.

_~xoxo~_

Harry looked at the potion in the cauldron and shook his head. Of course, he would be stuck here with the one person at Hogwarts he could not stand. He glanced up at the door and thought about making a mad dash for the door and leaving Draco here to explain everything to Snape. However, he knew that the second he did that, Draco would run to Snape.

Gritting his teeth, he reached for the next ingredient and slowly started to dump it into the cauldron and slowly began stirring it again.

"Are you following the directions?" Draco hissed, coming up behind Harry and taking a peek over his shoulder. He noticed that the potion was moving in a clockwise direction around the cauldron. "It's supposed to be counterclockwise!"

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced back over his shoulder to glare at Draco. "Not yet," he huffed, shaking his head. "We still have the powdered moonstone to add. After we do that, then we stir counterclockwise."

"Then what ingredient did you just add?" Draco grumbled, looking at the potion. "I swear to Merlin, Potter. If you mess this potion up again…"

"If I mess it up again?" Harry asked, turning to face Draco. He reached up and pushed Draco's shoulder, forcing him to meet Harry's eyes. "I didn't mess anything up."

"Get your damn hands off me, Potter," Draco growled, baring his teeth as he pulled his shoulder away from Harry's hand.

"Make me," Harry hissed, shoving Draco with all his might away from the table. He followed him as Draco took a few steps back from the table with a smirk on his face. "Come on, Malfoy. Hit me."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Potter and clenched his fists. As much as he would love to hit the pompous arse standing in front of him, he knew that wouldn't result in getting this damn potion done, but it would shut Potter up for a few moments. "Bring it on, Potter."

_~xoxo~_

Hermione couldn't believe her ears as she leaned up against the Potions door. She didn't know whether she should barge into the room and stop them from fighting or if she would be walking into something she really didn't want to see.

"I guess Gossip Witch is on to something," she mumbled, shaking her head as she stepped away from the door.

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	29. Blast #029

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50161025837/in/dateposted-public/)

_Has the youngest Weasley set her sights on someone new? It would appear the lion is getting tired of being bitten by a snake and has taken to the sky. Be careful, Michael, cats like to chase birds as prey at the end of the day._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Michael snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest as he leaned in and peppered the side of her neck with kisses.

Ginny let out a moan as she tilted her head back, giving him more access to her neck. She reached back above her head and entangled her fingers in his hair as his hands trailed along her sides. Quickly, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips into his hungrily.

She pushed him up against the wall behind them as she deepened the kiss. Her hands cupping the back of his head as his hands cupped her arse. She smiled into the kiss as she felt him hardening against her leg.

"Maybe, we should take this somewhere a little more private," Ginny whispered, pulling away from the kiss momentarily as her hands dropped between them and brushed against his hardening cock.

Michael could only nod his head as Ginny interlaced her fingers with his and pulled him down the hall towards an empty classroom.

With a quick sweeping glance of the hall, Ginny smirked and pulled the door open. She made her way into the room quickly and dragged Michael inside with her. He kicked the door shut behind them and watched as Ginny made quick work of her sweater and tossed it on the floor.

She closed the gap between them and reached for the top of Michael's trousers and began to pull his shirt out of them, brushing her fingertips against the skin of his stomach. She captured his lips in a kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Michael's hands reached for the clasp of Ginny's bra.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Corner!" Professor Flitwick yelled, rounding the corner into the classroom from their office. "What do you think you are doing?"

His voice startled the young couple, and they jumped apart. Michael reached down and grabbed Ginny's discarded sweater and stood in front of her as she pulled it over her head.

"I'm sorry, Professor Flitwick," Michael began, carding a hand through his hair as he reached down and readjusted his shirt. "We thought the classroom was empty."

"Classrooms are for learning," he chastised, shaking his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm taking ten points from each of your houses for this, and you each will serve detention with me this weekend. One on Saturday and one on Sunday."

"But professor, there's a Quidditch match this weekend, and if I have detention, Oliver won't let me play," Ginny insisted, stepping out from behind Michael with her sweater back in place.

"Coach Wood will have to find another chaser for this weekend's match. Your actions have consequences, Ms. Weasley. Consider yourself lucky that it is only one weekend," Flitwick said. "Now, both of you need to get to class."

Ginny let out a disgruntled huffed and pulled the door open, storming out into the corridor. She made a quick turn and walked toward her next class, leaving Michael behind to walk and sort out his own situation alone.

"It won't happen again, Professor," Michael said, hanging his head as he left the classroom. Pulling at the hem of his shirt, he looked up and down the corridor before turning back to the dorms. He had something he needed to take care of before he attended his next class.

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	30. Blast #030

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50167368271/in/dateposted-public/)

_Saints and Sinners, you're all invited to the interhouse mixer of the year. It would appear Slytherin and Gryffindor have been able to put their differences aside for just one night. Or at least, that's what I hope the Slytherin mean queens and Gryffindor princesses were discussing this afternoon. I love a good party._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Draco shook his head as he balled up the latest blast from Gossip Witch and returned his attention to the textbook in front of him. Now was not the time to tempt him with witches in skimpy outfits and dark corners for couples to sneak away for a quick snog when no one is looking. Right now, he needed to focus on his Transfiguration essay, or else he'd be stuck in detention rather than enjoying the mixer.

As he reached for his notebooks, he struggled to pull them towards him. He looked up from his book and noticed a hand holding his belongings in place. He trailed his eyes up the mysterious arm until he was looking deep into a pair of brown eyes looking at him with a smirk to match the sparkle he noticed.

"Can I help you, Ms. Granger?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked as she made her way around the table, brushing her leg against his as she hopped up on the table and crossing one leg over the other.

"I thought we were supposed to study together in the prefect lounge tonight," she said, pouting her lower lip. She rested her right hand behind her and stretched. Hermione let out a sigh as she leaned forward again. "Why are you studying in the library?"

"Because this is where I do my best thinking," Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on her knee and squeezed it. "And I really need to get this paper done. If I don't, then I won't be able to go to Saints and Sinners."

"And you can't get your paper done studying with me in the lounge?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow.

"I'm sure I could get it done, but I'd also be very distracted," Draco replied, sliding his hand up her thigh, stopping just below the hem of her skirt.

"What would possibly distract you?" Hermione hummed, leaning toward him as she reached out to stroke his chin with her pointer finger.

"I can think of a few things," Draco mumbled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. He smiled as he felt her kissing him back, but pulled away after a few moments.

Hermione groaned and hung her head when he pulled away from her. "Why'd you stop?"

"I told you, I need to get this paper done," Draco said, looking up at her with a smirk on his face. "You want me to be able to come to the party this weekend, right?"

Hermione huffed and jumped down off the table. "Fine. Finish your paper, and then find me. I'll be in the prefect lounge," she said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips before leaving him to study.

Draco watched with a smile as she walked away. Once the door closed behind her, he turned his focus back to the books in front of him. He'd get this paper finished tonight, even if it killed him.

_~xoxo~_

"Saints and sinners?" Blaise asked, glancing up at Daphne out of the corner of his eye from the end of the couch in the common room. He tossed his head back with a laugh when he noticed the smirk on her face. "What's that smirk for?"

"Just thinking about the outfit I have planned for Saturday night," Daphne hummed, smiling as she moved across the couch and rested her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Do I get a sneak peek?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Daphne giggled and shook her head. "Nope! You'll see it when you come to the party. "

Blaise rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine," he huffed. "Will you at least tell me whether you're a sinner or saint?"

"Why don't you take your best guess," Daphne suggested, sitting up and pressing a needy kiss to his lips.

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	31. Blast #031

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50230174508/in/dateposted-public/)

_A late night of practice on the Quidditch pitch? If the whole team were at practice, then I would have agreed. But it would appear that Lavender Brown was looking for some private lessons with the Gryffindor Keeper._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Ron rolled his eyes as he balled up the parchment and tossed it into the fire. "I wish Gossip Witch would check her sources," he grumbled. "I wasn't even down at the pitch last night. Were you, mate?"

Harry glanced up from his notes. "What?"

"Were you down at the pitch last night?" Ron repeated, stepping away from the fireplace and taking a seat on the couch.

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head quickly. "I was with Malfoy."

"Doing what?" Ron quipped, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Potions," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He couldn't figure out why they had to go over this every time he mentioned working with Draco. "Snape is forcing us to work together on this stupid assignment."

"Oh," Ron answered, scratching his head. "I wonder who thought they saw me last night."

"Dunno," Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I need to get this Divination homework figured out. Is Hermione in her room or the library?"

"Probably the library," Ron said, thinking back over the parchment he had thrown into the flames.

"I'll be back later," Harry stated, gathering up his belongings and making his way out of the common room. Even though Hermione wasn't taking Divination and had no interest in the subject, maybe she could help him figure out what Trelawney wanted him to do.

Ron looked around the empty room and let out a sigh. He probably had some homework that he needed to worry about in his dorm. He pushed himself up from the couch and started toward the dorms when he heard a voice.

"Won won," she called, tiptoeing across the room toward him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ron turned around to see Lavender Brown standing a few steps in front of him. "Hello, Lavender. What are you doing here?"

"This is my common room, too," she replied, pouting her lip as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I was hoping we could talk a second."

"About what?" Ron said.

"That Gossip Witch blast," Lavender whispered.

"Let's go up to my room," Ron huffed, reaching out to take her hand. He pulled her up the stairs to the dorms behind him.

_Rumors only grow, Weasley. What was so secret that needed to be said behind closed doors?_

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	32. Blast #032

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50314106571/in/dateposted-public/)

_Hey Hogwarts. We hear Wizarding War III just broke out and it's lions versus snakes. Choose your side or run and hide. I have a feeling this one's to the death._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"We should probably talk," Daphne hissed, slamming the unfolded piece of parchment down in front of her redheaded classmate seated in the Great Hall.

Ginny glanced at the pristinely manicured nails resting against the piece of parchment in front of her. Rolling her eyes, Ginny closed the book she was reading and looked up at the angry witch standing in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. "What in Merlin's name should we talk about?"

"Well, this Gossip Witch blast might be a start," Daphne grumbled, taking a seat across from Ginny. She folded her hands gently on the table in front of her as her eyes met Ginny's. "Blaise is mine, Weasley."

Ginny let out a sigh and shook her head. "Any particular reason you feel like making a claim of him now? I haven't spoken to him outside of class in weeks. I'm sure that has something to do with you."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at the witch across from her. "After the way you played Blaise and Theo, it didn't take a lot of convincing to get him to cut you from his life."

"You're a bitch, Greengrass," Ginny hissed, leaning forward to rest her elbows against the table as she glared back at Daphne for a few moments.

"And a damn good one at that," Daphne scoffed, shaking her head. "I do not want to have this conversation again, Weasley. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Ginny replied, leaning back in her seat.

"Good," Daphne said, nodding her head once as she pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She took a few steps towards the door when she heard Ginny's voice once more.

"He won't be attracted to the badass bitch forever. He'll be looking for that good girl who is willing to do anything for him soon enough," Ginny added, smirking when she noticed Daphne's head slowly turning in her direction. "Just a word of friendly advice."

Ginny chuckled softly as Daphne rolled her eyes and turned back towards the door. She turned her attention back to her Potions text with a shrug of her shoulders, watching Daphne leave the library out of her peripheral. As the door closed behind the Slytherin, Ginny let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe she didn't kill me."

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	33. Blast #033

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50335956526/in/dateposted-public/)

_Hell hath no fury like a witch scorned. Allegiances never last forever. Be careful who you call a friend. I'll always be your best friend. You know you love me._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Millie collapsed against the cushions of the sofa in the Slytherin common room with a smirk beaming proudly on her face. She was certain that the twins and Lavender wouldn't be eavesdropping outside of anymore empty classrooms along the corridors for a very long time. They would also be keeping their opinions about who was behind those closed doors to themselves.

Leaning her head back against the pillows and scooting down into the couch, Millie let out a contented sigh as her eyes fluttered closed. She could hear someone coming into the common room behind her, but didn't bother lifting her head to see who. She'd know who it was when they heard their voice.

"This way," Pansy whispered, looking around the common room quickly. She didn't notice anyone, so she continued on her way. "Don't say anything until we get up to my dorm."

Millie slowly opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbow to glance over the back of the couch without being seen. She watched as Pansy pulled a dark haired Gryffindor along behind her towards the dormitory stairs. Millie furrowed her brow in frustration because she didn't see his face.

"I thought Pans was seeing one of the Weasley twins," Millie mumbled to herself, shaking her head. "I don't know how these girls keep their love lives straight."

"Talking to yourself now, Bulstrode?" Draco teased, tossing his head back with a laugh as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Millie huffed, rolling her eyes as she took a deep breath in an attempt to slow her heartbeat down after he startled her. "I wasn't talking to myself. I was just thinking out loud."

"Call it whatever you want," Draco said, walking over to the couch and taking a seat beside her. "When you walk into a room and hear someone talking to no one, most people would call that talking to yourself."

"How do you know you didn't just miss someone walking up the stairs to the dorms?" Millie asked, narrowing her eyes at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because when I walked into the common room there was no one in here except you," Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought it was cute."

"You're dating Granger, stop trying to flirt with me," Millie chided.

"I wasn't flir-" Draco began only to be cut off.

"Call it what you want, Draco, but I am going to say you were flirting," Millie said with a smirk. "And I've seen Hermione go up against Pansy. Let's just say, I have no interest in getting into an argument with her."

Draco just smiled and nodded his head. Millie had a good point. "So who were you mumbling about when I walked in?"

"Pansy," Millie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "She was sneaking someone up to her dorm, but I didn't see who."

"I thought she was dating Fred," Draco said, cocking his head to the side.

"I thought so too," Millie replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't keep up with who is dating who anymore."

"Maybe we should ask Gossip Witch for a rundown of all the relationships roaming around Hogwarts nowadays," Draco teased.

Millie thought about it for a few moments. A smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. "You know, that's not such a bad idea."

"I was being sarcastic!" Draco shouted, tossing his arms in the air. "Rumors are flying around here about who is snogging who. The last thing we need is Gossip Witch airing even more dirty laundry about it."

"It was just an idea," Millie mumbled, the smirk dropping from her face. "I guess we'll have to figure it all out without her help."

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	34. Blast #034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50365136026/in/dateposted-public/)

_Snakes lying in wait are the most dangerous of snakes. I hope that raven is keeping her wits about her as she pecks around in the grass._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"You want me to what?" Cho exclaimed, glaring at the pair of Slytherins standing at her table in the Potions classroom's back. Shaking her head furiously, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, Cho," Goyle insisted, lowering his voice as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned in so that only Cho and Crabbe would be able to hear him. "We need you to do this so that we can earn our galleons back."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been betting on the match last week in the first place," Cho hissed, furrowing her brow. "I can't believe you would abuse our friendship like this."

"We wouldn't unless it was something very important," Crabbe stressed, smiling at Cho as he watched her eyes flit between him and Goyle. He could tell she was contemplating their simple request, and he hoped that she would say yes.

"This is not important!" Cho shouted, recoiling when she noticed a few heads turn in her direction. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Professor Snape's eye looking in her general direction. "Goyle," she hissed, "get over here and help me with this assignment before we both get in trouble with Snape."

"I'll help you if you help us," Goyle cooed, walking around the table and taking a seat on the empty stool beside her.

Cho rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You will help me because you can't afford anymore failing marks on your record. If you fail any more class, you won't be able to sit for your O.W.L.S. at the end of the year," she grumbled, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "So you will sit your ass on that stool and get to work. Understood?"

Goyle nodded his head and shifted in his seat before reaching for his Potions text. It was apparent that Cho meant business.

"You really aren't going to help us?" Crabbe asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked Cho up and down, ignoring his counterpart seated beside her.

"I am not going to throw the match against Hufflepuff this weekend so that you two insensitive warts can win a bet," Cho huffed, shaking her head. "Potter, come get your Potions partner away from my desk."

"I'm leaving," Crabbe grumbled, mumbling under his breath as he walked away from her.

_It would appear that our resident raven has claws that she isn't afraid to show._

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	35. Blast #035

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50373468406/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_It was a late night of Quidditch practice for Slytherin and Gryffindor's head coaches without any players on the pitch. Isn't it a bit odd for the coaches to be at practice without the players? Maybe flying around the pitch brings back old memories and rekindles a lost flame._

_~ xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Old flames?" Oliver mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes as he tossed the piece of parchment into the bin near his desk. "That crazy witch doesn't know what she's talking about."

Marcus was his former classmate and Quidditch rival. There was a time where he was jealous of Flint's talent on a broom, but that was all he wanted. Now the pair were working together, coaching their former teammates in the hopes of leading their team to a victory at the end of the season.

Oliver shook his head and took a seat at his desk. He didn't have time to worry about what some gossip columnist was writing about. In fact, he had no idea what interest Gossip Witch had in his romantic life since he wasn't a student at Hogwarts anymore.

"Did you see the latest blast from the infamous Gossip Witch?" a familiar voice called to him from the doorway of his office.

Oliver glanced up from his desk and noticed Marcus leaning up against the door frame. He felt a smile pulling at the corners of his lips; seeing his friend made him smile. Nothing unusual about that. "I did," Oliver chuckled, nodding his head slowly as he leaned back in his chair. "She certainly has a warped view of reality, doesn't she?"

Marcus shrugged as he walked over to Oliver's desk from the door. He stopped just beside where Oliver was sitting and looked his friend in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, Marcus reached up to cup Oliver's cheek and lower his lips to Oliver's, placing a tentative kiss to his lips.

Oliver pulled back momentarily and took a deep breath as he tilted his head up to look at Marcus. "What was that for?"

Marcus shrugged, carding a hand through his hair as he shook his head. "Gossip Witch wasn't wrong about old flames," Marcus mumbled, turning away from Oliver's desk and quickly made his way toward the door. He paused for a brief moment and looked back over his shoulder. "Apparently, I misunderstood a few things. I'll see you at the match, Wood."

Oliver watched as Marcus walked out of his office door and hung his head. "You didn't misunderstand anything," Oliver mumbled to himself as he scrubbed his hands over his face. He knew that he should have jumped up from his desk to chase after Marcus, but Marcus was hurting right now, and Oliver knew he had to give him some time.

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	36. Blast #036

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50499020258/in/dateposted-public/)

_Usually, the clothing trail leads to a bedroom and a couple enjoying one another's company. However, at Hogwarts, the clothing trail leads to a favorite classroom along the third-floor corridor._

_Have you ever seen a mating ritual between a lion and a raven? I have, and it would appear the greenhouse isn't the only place these two lovebirds like to inhabit._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"I thought you said you picked up all of our stuff," Luna hissed, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall across from Neville.

He looked at her for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I grabbed everything before we went inside," he admitted.

"Apparently not," she sighed, shoving the latest Gossip Witch blast in his face.

Neville grabbed the parchment piece and crumbled it up into a ball, setting it down beside his potions book. "No one knows that the blast was about us. There are plenty of Gryffindors dating Ravenclaws."

"None that like to have a date night in the greenhouse regularly," Luna scoffed, resting her elbows on the table. "What are we going to do?"

"Why do we have to do something?" Neville asked, tilting his head to the side. "It's not like she wrote anything bad about us. Just saying that we left a clothing trail to a classroom. If someone asks, we can just say the nargles stole them."

Luna looked at him for a few moments, opening and closing her mouth as she wanted to protest. However, Neville had a very good point. Everyone thought she was a little bit weird, so they wouldn't question whether nargles stole her clothing. If she was honest with herself, it happened all the time.

"Are we okay?" Neville asked, reaching his hand across the table to gently stroke her arm.

"We're okay," Luna said, smiling as she reached down and took his hand.

"Besides, tomorrow someone else will be the focus of Gossip Witch's blasts, and we'll be long forgotten," Neville replied with a wink.

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	37. Blast #037

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50555710208/in/dateposted-public/)

_As the leaves turn color for the incoming seasons, they start to fall to the ground. Leaves aren't the only things falling this season. Spotted on the stairwell between the second and third floors, a Greengrass sister falling for Theodore Nott. Be careful, Blaise; it would seem your best friend is getting in your way yet again._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Astoria crumbled up the blast and shoved it into her jacket pocket. Daphne and Theo had some explaining to do. Glancing up at the clock, she shook her head. It was a quarter to six, which meant Theo was on his way to the Quidditch pitch. Astoria turned on her heel and made her way outside.

It was going to be easier to talk to Theo before trying to talk to Daphne. At least with Theo, it would be an actual conversation. Trying to have a civil conversation with Daphne when it came to boys was practically impossible. Part of that may have come from them being sisters, but she had watched Daphne tear quite a few witches to tiny pieces when they got too close to her wizard.

Astoria shook her head and pushed the thoughts of her sister aside. She didn't need to be distracted when she was talking to Theo. As she neared the Quidditch pitch, she saw Theo, Blaise, and Draco walking along the path.

"Obviously, Blaise hasn't seen the latest blast," Astoria mumbled, shaking her head as she quickened her step. She wanted to catch them before they headed into the stadium. Coach Flint was a stickler for time once they got inside, so if Theo was a little late getting into the stadium, then he would just have to stay a little later.

As she neared the friends, she could hear them talking about the upcoming game against Hufflepuff. Astoria rolled her eyes. She swore every time those three got together the only things they talked about were Quidditch or girls.

"Hey, Theo," Astoria called out, stopping a ways back from the pitch. The boys were just walking in the front door.

Theo stopped and glanced back over his shoulder and smiled, his brow furrowed. "Tori, hey." Theo looked around at his friends and motioned inside. "You guys go on in. Tell Flint I'll be there in a minute."

Blaise looked over at Astoria and shook his head, patting Theo on the shoulder. "Good luck, mate. She looks upset."

Draco snickered and made his way into the stadium, shaking his head. Astoria watched as Blaise followed Draco inside, leaning in to whisper something into Draco's ear. Both boys looked back over their shoulders at Theo and started laughing.

Astoria rolled her eyes as she walked up to Theo. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Hey."

"Hey," Theo said, carding a hand through his hair. "Is everything okay, Tori? I've got practice, and Coach'll flip if I'm too late."

"Did something happen today with my sister?" Astoria asked, nervously playing with a strand of her hair as she waited for an answer.

Theo looked at her for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. "Did your sister tell you something happened between us today?"

Astoria furrowed her brow and shoved her hand in her pocket, wrapping her slender fingers around the piece of parchment she had shoved in there earlier. She opened her mouth to say something, but Theo beat her to it.

"I wish you and Daphne would keep me out of your sibling rivalry arguments," he huffed, shaking his head as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Nothing is going on between Daphne and me. I love you, Tori."

Astoria's eyes went wide. "You what?"

Theo thought back over his words. He cursed his word choice under his breath and shook his head. "I like you, Tori. Only you. Not Daphne."

"You didn't say like," Astoria said, batting her lashes at him. "You used a different word."

"Can we talk about this later?" Theo asked, glancing back over his shoulder. He noticed Draco and Blaise coming out of the locker room with their brooms in hand. "Practice is getting ready to start, and I really need to get going."

Astoria tilted her head to the side and let out a sigh, nodding her head. "Yeah, I'll talk to you after practice."

Theo smiled, stepping forward and kissing her cheek softly. "Thanks, Tori. I'll see you in the common room tonight."

He turned and took off at a run into the stadium before Astoria could say anything else. She squeezed the piece of parchment in her pocket and sighed. Since she didn't get a straight answer from Theo, that means she was expected to get a straight answer out of her sister.

Rolling her eyes, Astoria started her trek back up to the castle. "I'll never get a straight answer out of Daphne," she sighed, hanging her head as she walked.

_~xoxo~_

"What did Tori want?" Draco asked, pulling his Quidditch jersey over his head.

"Something about her sister," Theo huffed, pulling his jumper over his head. He shoved his jersey into his locker and squeezed the lock shut. "Sibling rivalry probably."

"Or Gossip Witch," Blaise chimed in, dropping the piece of parchment onto Theo's bag. "Got something to tell me?"

"For Merlin's sake," Theo grumbled, picking the parchment up and skimming it over. "She'll say anything she wants."

Theo shook his head as he crumbled the parchment up and shoved it into the front of his bag. That explained why Astoria came to see him before practice. Their conversation in the common room tonight was not going to be simple.

"Anything you want to tell me before I talk to my girlfriend, Nott?" Blaise said, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"Nothing bloody happened," Theo said, staring Blaise down. "Daphne tripped going up the stairs to class this afternoon, and I caught her before she fell and smacked her head."

"After the stunt, you pulled with Ginny; I don't know why I should believe you," Blaise grumbled, looking his best friend up and down.

"Fine," Theo said, rolling his eyes. "Next time, I'll just let her fall and crack her head open. Then you can be the doting boyfriend at her bedside in the hospital wing. Does that work for you?"

Theo brushed past him and waved goodbye to Draco. "I gotta get out of her. Tori's waiting for me, and I can't wait to hear her reaction to what happened today."

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	38. Blast #038

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50567022528/in/dateposted-public/)

_Draco Malfoy, your invitation has - oh wait, that's Potter's name on the front of the card in Hermione's hand. Watch out, Potter, that invitation comes with strings attached._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Potter," Draco grumbled, ripping the piece of parchment up into a million and one little pieces. "I thought we had a deal."

Gathering the parchment pieces into his hands, Draco made his way across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated, studying for the upcoming Potions examination.

Hermione glanced up and saw Draco making his way across the room with an angry look upon his face. Her eyes went wide, and she glanced back down at the table to find the parchment that had landed on her textbook earlier. "Oh no," she sighed, unfolding it and skimming it quickly. "Harry."

Hermione looked toward Draco and then back at Harry, hanging her head. "Harry," she said, forcing him to look up from his book.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow. "Can I help you?"

"Did you see this?" Hermione whispered, shoving the piece of parchment in front of him.

"It's a Gossip Witch blast," Harry replied, shaking his head. "I'm sure it's just another rumor about one of us that isn't true."

"Or it could be true, but be misconstrued by whoever picks it up and reads it when they don't know the whole story," Hermione insisted, picking up the piece of parchment and pressing it into his face.

Harry grabbed it and rolled his eyes, setting the parchment underneath his book. "I'll read it in a minute. I'd like to have a chance of passing this exam."

Hermione huffed, shaking her head as she stood up from the table. "So much for being the Chosen One destined to save us all. I'll be the one saving your arse yet again today," she grumbled, storming away from the table. She hoped to be able to intercept the angry Malfoy furiously walking towards her.

The Great Hall had seen enough arguments lately, and Hermione didn't need to be at the center of yet another one in the last several weeks. Hermione hurried around the end of the table and stopped just in front of Draco, plastering a smile on her face.

"Hey, love," she said, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Draco glanced down at her hand and then back up at her face, pulling his shoulder and shaking his head. "Don't 'hey, love' me," he grumbled, narrowing his gaze. "Can you get out of my way? I need to talk to Potter."

Draco moved to step around Hermione, but she followed step with him and crossed her arms over her chest. "No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You need to talk to me."

"I'd really rather not talk to you right now," Draco said, attempting to move past Hermione, only to bump into her shoulder as she stepped in front of him again. "Don't do this, Hermione."

"Don't do what?" she said, furrowing her brow. "Stop you from making an arse of yourself in the middle of the Great Hall? Save you from getting detention and potentially missing the biggest Quidditch match of the season this weekend?"

Draco rolled his eyes. She had a point. Snape would have his head if he started a fight or got involved in a fight in the Great Hall again this year. Not to mention, Coach Flint had already threatened to bench him if he got caught causing issues.

"Fine," Draco huffed, carding a hand through his hair. "I guess I'll just talk to Potter later."

"Good, which means you have time to talk to me now," Hermione said, reaching out to take his hand.

Draco pulled his hand away and shook his head. "No," Draco replied. "I'm going to go study in the common room. Don't need to listen to people talking behind my back about my girlfriend inviting another guy to the Hogsmeade festival this weekend."

He turned on his heels and stormed back to the Slytherin table. Draco gathered his belongings, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone who dared to look at him. He shook his head and pulled his bag up on his shoulder, making his way out of the room.

Hermione just watched as he stormed away from her, shaking her head as she threaded her fingers through her curls. She could feel people staring at her, but she didn't care. She knew she had messed up not telling Draco what was going on, but she also wasn't expecting Gossip Witch to blast her business all over campus.

"I should have known better," Hermione mumbled, shaking her head as she returned to her empty seat at the table.

Ron and Harry watched her in silence for a few moments. They glanced at one another out of the corners of their eyes. Neither one wanted to be the first to say anything, but they knew that one of them should.

Hermione gathered her books and shoved them into her bag. She pulled the Gossip Witch blast out from under Harry's book and faked a smile in Harry and Ron's directions. "My head hurts," she lied, "I'm going to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I'll see you both at dinner."

She walked away from the table, pretending that she couldn't hear the whispers around her. Hermione shook her head and pulled her sweater taut around her waist. Maybe if she pretended they didn't exist, then the comments would stop.

Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall, and instead of heading to the hospital wing, Hermione turned down the hall. Right now, she needed to be alone. The only place on campus where she knew she could indeed be alone was the Owlery.

"Maybe then I'll get some peace and quiet," Hermione mumbled, fighting back the tears she felt welling up in the corners of her eyes.

Usually the rumors Gossip Witch shared didn't bother Hermione, but there was something about this blast that wouldn't leave her alone.

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	39. Blast #039

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50684379182/in/dateposted-public/)

_True love and betrayal; revenge and more revenge. We see a heroine with an impossible goal looking for assistance. If only Mozart had lived in Hogwarts, Amadeus might have been able to keep his magical flute. All this Queen of Hogwarts wants is a golden ticket straight to an O on her Potions OWLS. Queen D better hope that she doesn't cross any lines she didn't want to take back._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Daphne took a deep breath as she made her way into the dungeons to prepare for her potions exam. This was the first exam in her life that she had actually studied for. She needed to get an internship at the Ministry this summer, and the one person standing in her way was Professor Snape.

Regardless of what the latest Gossip Witch blast wanted to state, Daphne had every intention of earning her grade on her morals and intelligence. She wasn't going to stoop to any lows she may regret later. She was already skating on thin ice with Blaise after the stairwell incident with Theo last week. Any thinner, and she would be falling right into the icy water of single life.

Daphne waltzed right up to her seat and began arranging her ingredients and equipment as she waited for Professor Snape to arrive. He had promised to tutor her on the brewing of amortentia. It had been a few years since she had studied that particular potion. With a little revision from her head of house, Daphne knew that she would be able to execute the brewing process perfectly.

"Ms. Greengrass," Snape said, startling her. "You're early."

"I just wanted to be prepared, Professor," she replied, batting her eyes at him. "Is that a problem?"

Snape glanced in her direction as he made his way to his desk, shaking his head. "Not a problem. Just a surprise, given your classmates' dedication to arriving to class or tutoring sessions on time."

"Is someone else coming today, sir?" Daphne asked, furrowing her brow. She'd hex whoever it was into next week. This was her chance to excel and show Snape she was worthy of the Ministry internship. She didn't need anyone else standing in her way.

"Potter and Malfoy will be joining us for their weekly independent study," Snape replied, glancing back at her over his shoulder. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No sir," Daphne groaned, fighting the urge she felt to roll her eyes. "Can we get started then?"

Snape nodded. "Go gather your ingredients from storage."

He motioned towards the closet, waving a finger at the lock. " _Alohomora_."

Daphne made her way to the door quickly and began gathering her ingredients. She wasn't paying attention and ran right into Snape as she was walking out of the door.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," she stuttered, bending down to pick up the ingredients that had fallen out of her hands. As she did so, she brushed against his trousers. Her eyes went wide when she felt something poking her shoulder. She quickly grabbed the ingredients and ran over to her table.

Snape cleared his throat and readjusted his cloak. "Now, get started. I left the directions on your table. I will be back momentarily. I need to go take care of something in the common room."

"Yes, sir," Daphne replied, refusing to make eye contact with him. She held her breath as she waited for him to leave the room.

_~xoxo~_

With the door to the Potions lab closing behind him, Severus let out the breath he was holding. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door. What the hell was happening to him?

"Severus, are you alright?" Minerva asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He opened his eyes slowly and leaned forward, looking Minerva up and down. "I'm fine, Headmistress," he said, his voice low. "What brings you to the dungeons this time of the evening?"

Minerva smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, nodding her head slowly. "I was concerned about a certain young Slytherin who was looking to make an Outstanding on her Potions O.W.L.S. This particular student is known for getting exactly what she wants."

"You're referring to Ms. Greengrass," Severus replied, furrowing his brow.

"I am," Minerva said. "Have you seen her?"

"She's inside," Severus said, pointing to the door behind him. "Should I be concerned?"

"Just be careful, Severus," Minerva said, furrowing her brow. "She comes off as a sweetheart, but she can be quite dangerous."

"She's a child," Severus groaned, rolling his eyes. "How dangerous can she be?"

Minerva shook her head. "As I said, just be careful. Daphne will do anything to get that internship. That's just how she is."

Severus thought about what Minerva was saying for a few moments. He knew she was right, but he also knew what had just happened while he was inside. His body had betrayed him in a moment of weakness. Shaking his head, Severus scrubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath.

"Just be careful," Minerva insisted, reaching out to pat his shoulder gently. "Have a good evening, Severus."

"You too, Minerva," Severus said, watching her walk away. He took a deep breath and turned back to the door.

Slowly, he reached out and touched the doorknob. He hesitated for a few moments before turning the knob and embarking back inside.

"After all," Severus mumbled to himself, "Potter and Malfoy will be here shortly. I'll only be alone with her for an hour tops."

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	40. Blast #040

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50684379137/in/dateposted-public/)

_I wonder what Pucey and Diggory were up to in the library late last night. Rumor has it they had to move the party to the Restricted Section before anyone could get a good idea of what was going on._

_Be sure to fill me in if you've got any details. Without you, I'm nothing._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"I can't believe Cedric swings for the other team," Parvati groaned, pouting her leap as she skimmed over the Gossip Witch blast again.

"Don't you mean he swings for the same team you do?" Daphne teased, walking past the Twins on her way to her seat in the back of the Transfiguration classroom. "Unless you swing for the other team too?"

Daphne smirked at the face Parvati pulled at her comment as she slipped into her seat. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she waited for the little witch to say something back. It had been a few days since Daphne had been able to destroy someone with just a few words.

"Don't listen to her," Padma insisted, glaring at Daphne over her shoulder. Daphne laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Why does it matter who Cedric is spending his time with? I thought you were over your crush."

"Shhhhhh!" Parvati hissed, covering her sister's mouth with her hand.

"What?" Padma said, pushing Parvati's hand away from her face. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Parvati growled, glaring at her sister. "Just don't say anything else, please."

"Okay," Padma said, offering Parvati a half-smile. "But are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Parvati replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned back into her seat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As her eyes fluttered open, she met the eyes of Cedric Diggory walking into the classroom. A deafening silence fell over the classroom as everyone stared at him.

He carded a nervous hand through his hair and quickly made his way to his seat. Cedric took a deep breath as he slid down into the desk and pulled out his notebook. All he needed to do was get through this class, and then he could hide out in the Hufflepuff common room. At least there, he could be kind of alone. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar green and silver vest walking into the classroom.

Letting out a groan, Cedric tilted his head back as he forced himself to sit up straight. Adrian sat behind him, and if he was slouching, then they would be forced to talk to one another.

Adrian looked around the room for an empty desk, hanging his head when he spotted the only empty seat in the room. He noticed Daphne sitting in the back of the room with the biggest grin on her face and shook his head. This was not how he wanted today to go, and he was sure that Cedric had other plans as well. He took a deep breath and readjusted his bag on his shoulder before making his way to his seat.

"Dig," Adrian mumbled, dropping into the desk behind Cedric. "We should probably talk."

"I'd rather we didn't, Adrian," Cedric grumbled, refusing to turn around. "We can just forget that anything ever happened and move on with our lives."

"Good afternoon, class," McGonagall announced as she walked into the room with a smile on her face. She looked around at all the faces sitting in her classroom and noticed they were all staring at the same two students. Minerva hung her head briefly and sighed.

Of course, she had seen the latest Gossip Witch blast, but there was a part of her that hoped there was no truth to the rumors. However, from the look on Mr. Diggory's and Mr. Pucey's faces as they ignored the pointed stares of their classmates, that wasn't the case.

"I want everyone to pick a partner and begin studying for your upcoming exam," she began, watching as a flurry of conversation started up as students began picking partners. "Your partner must be from a different house. Gentlemen, find a young lady to pair up with and get to work."

"Adrian," Daphne called, motioning to the empty desk beside her.

He looked at Cedric once more before sliding out of his chair and moving back beside Daphne, shaking his head. This was all a big misunderstanding, but of course, no one else would see it that way. As he settled down into the desk, he noticed he could keep an eye on Cedric as he worked with one of the twins. Hopefully, he'd be able to catch him in the corridor between classes.

"What's going on with you and Diggory?" Daphne asked, looking her study partner up and down as she waited for an answer. He was cute, and from the stories she had heard from other witches, he was quite the kisser.

"Unfinished business," Adrian replied, glancing at Daphne out of the corner of his eye. All of his attention was still focused on Cedric.

Daphne rolled her eyes and reached out to grab the sides of Adrian's head. "Quit staring at him."

"I'm not -"

"You are," Daphne hissed, looking him dead in the eyes. "If you don't quit staring at him, then everyone is going to start drawing their own conclusions. Do you want that?"

"No," Adrian replied, pulling his head away from Daphne's hands. "I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened since that's what he'd rather do."

Daphne glanced up at Cedric and shook her head. "He's an idiot, and so are you."

"Thanks for those sage words of wisdom," Adrian said, shaking his head in disgust. "Can we just get on with studying? McGonagall is looking over here, and I don't feel like getting in trouble."

"But getting in trouble is part of the fun," Daphne said with a wink, pulling out her book. She flipped through until she found the page that was on the board. Staying out of Adrian and Cedric s relationship was the best thing for her right now, no matter how badly she wanted to meddle.

_~xoxo~_

Cedric slipped out of the Transfiguration classroom and made his way up the corridor toward the kitchen. He was mumbling under his breath as he stormed past the other students gathered around. He just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Diggory," Adrian yelled, chasing him down the corridor. "Wait up."

"No," Cedric shouted, quickening his step as he rounded the corner toward the Hufflepuff common room.

Adrian shook his head and picked up his pace, rounding the corner just moments after Cedric. He reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"Leave me the hell alone," Cedric grumbled, pulling his shoulder away from Adrian's grasp. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't give a damn what you want right now," Adrian growled, closing the gap between him and Cedric. "I want to talk to you."

Cedric looked Adrian up and down, taking a few deep breaths. With a huff, he looked around for a nearby open door. He spotted one out of the corner of his eye, reached down to grab Adrian's hand, and pulled him towards the open door.

Once inside, Cedric kicked the door shut behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath.

"So talk," Cedric grumbled.

Daphne stood at the end of the corridor, shaking her head. Those two were just asking to get caught by someone. Rolling her eyes, she turned on her heels and started on her way back to the Slytherin common room.

She saw Padma and Parvati walking towards the hall where Cedric and Adrian were. "Damn it," she grumbled, turning around and chasing after the twins.

As she followed behind them, she heard them talking about Cedric. She fought the urge she felt to smack the two of them upside the head. Instead of hitting them, she reached out and tapped them both on the shoulders.

Slowly, they turned around, and Daphne flashed a smile at them.

"Hey, Daphne," Padma said. "What's up?"

"Do us all a favor and keep your opinions about what's going on with Diggory and Pucey out of your conversations," she explained, looking both girls up and down. "Do we understand each other?"

Padma and Parvati nodded their heads quickly and wrapped their arms tightly around their books.

"Good," Daphne said, nodding her head slowly as she turned on her heel to walk away from them.

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	41. Blast #041

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50684302856/in/dateposted-public/)

_There's a haze of smoke taking over the Astronomy Tower, and rumor has it that Theodore Nott has been spending many nights up there. What is he doing, and why is he doing it alone?_

_The first one to tell me gets the truth about a previous blast revealed._

_Remember, I'm always watching._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Trouble in paradise?"

Her voice startled him. Theo looked up and rolled his eyes when he saw Daphne standing above him. He lifted the cigarette to his lip and inhaled sharply. He exhaled slowly and blew a puff of smoke in Daphne's general direction.

Shaking her head, Daphne lowered herself to sit beside him and reached for the cigarette in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Theo grumbled, watching her lift the cigarette to her lips and inhaling.

Daphne closed her eyes and tilted her head back, exhaling a puff of smoke above her head. She handed the cigarette back to him and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Annoying the bloody hell out of me because you enjoy watching me squirm," Theo replied, shaking his head as he took another hit off the cigarette.

Daphne tossed her head back a laugh, rolling her eyes. "While I do enjoy watching you squirm, that's not why I'm here."

"Then, why are you here?" Theo asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Or did your sister send you here since I won't talk to her?"

"Tori doesn't know I'm here," Daphne replied, shaking her head as she laid down and looked up at the roof. The intricate painting decorating the roof always intrigued her, and she wished she could study it for hours. Unfortunately, classes always seemed to get in the way of her painting studies.

"Isn't she going to be mad?" Theo asked, raising a brow as he finished off the last of the cigarette. He rolled the butte between his fingertips as he waited for her answer. Turning his head slightly, Theo was able to get a better look at Daphne. She reminded him a lot of Tori in terms of her looks, but their personalities were polar opposite. Daphne was like an uncontrollable fire, whereas Astoria was more reserved.

"Probably," Daphne shrugged, "but I'll deal with her later. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Gossip Witch has found you to be a rather interesting topic lately."

"And she's offering a reward for information," Theo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So, tell me, Greengrass. What are you really doing here?"

Daphne propped herself up on her elbows and looked back over her shoulder. She watched a pile of brunette curls slip behind a wall at the bottom of the stairs. Daphne rolled her eyes and turned back to Theo. "To dispel the rumor that you are up here alone. I'd rather have my sister ready to kill me than watch people trying to get a win with Gossip Witch."

Theo glanced down the stairs and noticed a few stray curls hanging around the corner of the wall at the bottom of the stairs, shaking his head. "Some people," he growled, pushing himself up off the ground. He quickly made his way down the stairs and surprised the onlooker waiting for him. "Hello, Granger. What are you doing here?"

"Uhm," Hermione stumbled, worrying her lip. "I was coming up here to study. It's too loud in the Gryffindor common room."

"So go to the Head Boys and Girls lounge," Daphne replied, taking a few steps down the stairs, resting her elbow on Theo's shoulder.

He glanced back at her over his shoulder, letting out a sigh. "How about the truth?"

Hermione looked at them both and shook her head, closing her mouth tight for a few moments. "I won't say anything to Gossip Witch. I just can't promise there won't be others like me. So you two might want to be careful."

"Careful about what?" Daphne hissed, furrowing her brow. "Nothing happened. We were just talking."

"You know how Gossip Witch likes to insinuate that more happened than meets the eye," Hermione insisted, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "As I said, I won't say anything. But that doesn't mean others will grant you the same courtesy.

"Thanks, Hermione," Theo said, nodding his head. "Get out of here before you get cornered by someone looking for information."

Hermione nodded her head and hurried out of the tower. She cursed herself for getting caught. Gossip Witch would have loved to know that Theo wasn't really hanging out there alone, but she never heard why Daphne was there too.

"Maybe Tori would like a little friendly insight," Hermione mused, smirking as she made her way back into the main part of the castle.

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	42. Blast #042

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50684379052/in/dateposted-public/)

_I thought I was sneaking away to the Room of Requirements for a few stolen moments of quiet. However, what I found was much more enjoyable._

_As I snuck inside, I could hear the remnants of a lover's quarrel coming to an end. It would appear that everyone's favorite inter-house couple is struggling to find their bliss._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"What do you want me to tell you, Hermione?" Draco shouted, tossing his hand in the air and shaking his head as he looked at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"Stop snapping at me," Hermione growled, furrowing her brow. "We came in here to talk in private, not so you could scream at me until you started to feel better. So if you're ready to have a normal level conversation with me, then we can talk. If not, I'll leave you in here to pout."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not snapping at you, Hermione. I'm pissed off that my girlfriend is making the Hogwarts gossip column with another guy for the umpteenth time. Merlin, Hermione. What were you even thinking?"

"I thought that Harry's my friend, and you don't get to control who I'm friends with," Hermione hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. "So what if Gossip Witch sends a blast about me hanging out with Harry. We're just friends."

Draco tossed his head back with a laugh. "Funny," he scoffed. "There was a time when you used to tell everyone _we_ were just friends."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Can we not go there right now? I just want to fix this argument."

"You can't just fix this argument, Hermione," Draco sighed. "We've had the same argument for the last six months of our relationship. And I'm sure we will continue to have it for the rest of our lives."

Hermione's heart sank at his words. "What makes you say that?" She asked softly, taking a step towards him. She reached out and cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb against his jaw.

Draco glanced down at her hand and then back up to her eyes. He could see tears pooling in the corner as though she was going to break down at any moment. He let out a sigh, reaching out to rest his hand on her waist.

"There will always be people out there trying to convince you that you deserve better than me," Draco said, looking deep into Hermione's eyes. "Your future shines brighter than any star I have ever seen, and all I'm doing is blocking your light."

"Draco," Hermione said, pressing her thumb to his lips. "Stop."

"Stop what?" he mumbled against her thumb. "I'm telling the truth."

"Since when?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side. "When did I start caring about who other people think I should be dating and what I should be doing with my life? When did I become so stuck up that I didn't see the people who love me for who I really am?"

"I wasn't saying," Draco began, only to be cut off by Hermione's thumb pressing harder against his lips.

"You are trying to tell me how I should feel and that I should senselessly agree with what the 'Gossip Queen' of Hogwarts says I should be doing," Hermione said, focusing on Draco's eyes. "But I have my own wants, and I am the only person who knows who my heart wants."

"And who is that?" Draco asked, pulling his face away from her thumb. He looked her up and down briefly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

Hermione responded eagerly to his kiss, draping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. She smiled into the kiss as she felt his hands wrap around her waist. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"Have I made my feelings clear enough for you?"

Draco laughed and kissed her once more. For the time being, he hoped to believe only the words he heard coming out of Hermione's lips. He would leave the lies of Gossip Witch behind him, for now.

At least until Harry and Hermione appeared in another blast together.

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	43. Blast #043

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50785590977/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_ATTN Hermione Granger: there's a present waiting for you in the back corner of the Restricted Section._

_Hear those silver bells? It's Christmas time at Hogwarts. Some relationships make the yuletide gay, leaving their troubles far behind them as the new year rings in. Other couples celebrate a happy little holiday when their problems are lurking just around the corner. Some presents may end up being returned; other gifts are for keeps, and other presents come when you least expect them._

_Just remember, some presents come with blonde and brown strings attached._

_You're welcome._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

Hermione furrowed her brow at the piece of parchment in her hand. For the life of her, she could not figure out what Gossip Witch was referring to; however, she wasn't about to waste the tip. Crumbling the plane into a ball, Hermione shoved it into her jumper pocket and made her way out of the Great Hall and towards the library.

Blaise noticed Hermione storming towards the door and chased after her. As she got just outside of the Great Hall, he was able to catch up to her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Granger," he said sternly, pulling on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Blaise," Hermione growled, pulling her shoulder away from him and shaking her head as she continued.

"What are you hoping to find?" Blaise asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood still. He watched as she slowed her pace to a stop. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he chuckled under his breath.

Hermione hung her head and slowly turned to face him. There was a pain on her face that Blaise had never seen before. It usually was Draco getting jealous of the people Hermione was spending time with; he had never seen the situation in reverse.

"I'm hoping to find nothing waiting for me," Hermione said, wrapping an arm around her waist as she walked back to Blaise. "I'm hoping that Gossip Witch is just trying to stir up trouble like she always does."

"You're hoping that Draco isn't out there hurting you the same way that you've hurt him thanks to Gossip Witch," Blaise replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I never did it on purpose," Hermione insisted, batting her eyes at him with a half-smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter how you did it," Blaise said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked her up and down. "All that matters is that it happened. And now, you know exactly how Draco felt every time your name showed up on a blast with someone else's name."

Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she bit the inside of her cheek. Blaise was right. She hated to admit it, but there was no denying it at this point. All Gossip Witch wanted to do was get under her skin, which she was successfully doing.

"He'll come back, and you two can fight it out later," Blaise said, opening his arms to offer Hermione a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and pulled her into his chest. "And then you two can have make-up sex in your dorm."

Hermione pulled her head back to look up at him with a furrowed brow. "Why not Draco's dorm?"

"Because I plan on having my own reconciliation in our dorm tonight," Blaise laughed, squeezing her once more before dropping his arms and taking a step back. "If you noticed, Daphne hasn't been around the party tonight either."

Hermione shook her head. "She really does get around, doesn't she?" Hermione laughed, carding a hand through her curls when she caught Blaise's eye. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay," Blaise sighed. "Not like the comment isn't true. The nice thing is, she always comes back to me."

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	44. Blast #044

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50849667458/in/dateposted-public/)

_I spy with my little eye, a long time rivalry fading into the past as a new love begins to blossom. From stolen glances on the pitch in the middle of an important match to sneaking around in dark corners of the local pubs late at night, it would appear these enemies have moved past friends and right on to something more._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Have you seen this?" Draco asked, holding out the parchment piece to Blaise and Theo as he rounded the corner into the common room.

"Seen what?" Theo replied, snatching the parchment out of his hands and skimming it over. He glanced up at Draco with a raised brow. "Who do you think she's talking about?"

Draco shrugged, taking the parchment back from Theo and handed it to Blaise. "All I know is that it isn't me," Draco announced firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's because you'd rather sneak around behind your best mate's back with his witch in the restricted section of the library," Blaise scoffed, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up from the chair and shoved Draco's hand out of his face. He stormed past him toward the door shaking his head.

Draco opened his mouth to call out to Blaise but closed it when he felt Theo's hand on his arm. He glanced down out of the corner of his eye and raised his brow.

"Don't," Theo warned, looking between Draco and Blaise as he shook his head.

"And why the hell not? He doesn't even know what happened the other night," Draco hissed, glaring at Blaise from across the room.

"I don't care what happened," Blaise said, hanging his head as he stepped closer to the door. "All I know is that I saved your girlfriend a lot of pain and embarrassment to find you with another witch in the one place in this entire school that has any meaning to Hermione. Did you even think about how that would make her feel?"

"I didn't do anything," Draco replied, mumbling a few choice words under his breath. "Daphne came to me. Maybe you should figure out how to keep your own witch happy before you worry about saving anyone else's."

"Yes, of course," Blaise said, rolling his eyes as he tossed his hands into the air. "Turn it all back on me. How did I not see that one coming?"

Blaise looked back over his shoulder as his two best mates and shook his head before making his way out of the common room. He needed some time to think, and he needed to get the hell away from Draco before he found himself sitting in detention for beating him to a bloody pulp. He knew his relationship with Daphne was strained, and he didn't need any reminders from anyone.

_~xoxo~_

Oliver tossed the parchment piece into the fire before returning to his place on the couch opposite his flat. He shook his head as he dropped down into the cushions and rested his head against the pillow.

How could he have been so bloody stupid? Parading around Hogsmeade like a fool thinking that he was able to stay under the radar and out of Gossip Witch's grasp.

"Bloody hell," Oliver groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face as he sunk down into the couch. A dull ache at the back of his head reminded him of last night's adventures. Grimacing at the pain, Oliver pushed himself up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He rummaged around the refrigerator to find something to drink and settled on the half-drunk bottle of firewhisky tucked to the side.

Just as Oliver was about to take a swig of the amber liquid, he heard a soft knock at his front door. Oliver set the bottle down on the counter and let out a sigh, walking over to the door. He looked through the peephole and noticed a familiar head of hair waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Oliver shook his head and reached for the doorknob, pulling the door open slowly. He trailed his eyes up the length of the figure standing in front of him. "You shouldn't be here," Oliver said, stepping aside and inviting the figure inside.

"Then why are you letting me in?"

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


	45. Blast #045

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50964420247/in/dateposted-public/)

_Spotted: Pansy's mystery man scurrying away from the Owlery with his tail between his legs. Did anyone happen to catch his name? No, that's okay. He'll be gone before his fifteen minutes of fame are even started._

_~xoxo, Gossip Witch_

"Fifteen minutes of fame," Fred scoffed, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. "If I wanted my fifteen minutes of fame, it definitely wouldn't be because I'm Pansy bloody Parkinson's fucktoy."

George glanced over his shoulder at his twin, furrowing his brow. "You couldn't have selected another phrase for yourself? I thought you loved her."

"That's the problem, Georgie, my boy," Fred groaned, collapsing face-first into his bed as he mumbled something else into the pillow.

"You know I can't understand you when you talk into the pillow," George teased, chuckling under his breath.

Fred let out a loud sigh and propped himself up on his elbows, glaring at his brother. "The problem is that I am very much in love with Pansy bloody Parkinson."

"So maybe you should be telling her that instead of me," George replied, turning his attention back to his study. "I think I heard a rumor Pansy was going to be up late studying in the library tonight if you wanted to go talk to her."

Fred raised his brow as he jumped up from his bed with a smile on his face. He walked over to George, grabbing him by the cheeks and pressing a sloppy kiss to George's forehead. Fred laughed as he watched George scowl, reaching up to wipe the saliva from his face.

"Love ya, Georgie," Fred called, waving at George as he made his way out of the dorms and down the hall. He was off to find his witch and get this whole thing sorted once and for all.

_~xoxo~_

Pansy let out a sigh as she flipped aimlessly through her Ancient Runes text as she pretended the tiny parchment plane wasn't lying on the floor under her satchel. Fred was more than just some fifteen-minute fling or whatever the hell it was that Gossip Witch was insinuating. He was more than just the mystery guy she was fooling around with in the shadows. If she was honest with herself, Pansy wanted to stop hiding in the shadows and pull her relationship with George out into the open.

"I give up," she mumbled, slamming her book closed on the table and arching her back over the top of the chair. Pansy stretched her arms above her head, letting out a groan and pinching her eyes shut tight.

"That's an interesting view."

His voice startled her. Pansy's eyes jolted open to find Fred standing behind her with his signature smirk on his face. Shaking her head, Pansy leaned forward and pushed the chair away from the table, leaving the desk behind her as she walked up to him.

She rested her arms on his shoulders, interlacing her hands behind his neck. Pansy leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, smiling as she felt Fred's arms wrap around her waist. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she started to speak, only to be caught off by him.

"I saw the Gossip Witch blast," Fred blurted out, resting his chin on the top of Pansy's head. "I'm not after my fifteen minutes of fame so that you know."

"I didn't think you were," Pansy replied, pulling away to look up at him. Pansy drew her lips into a fine line as she looked deep into his eyes. "I was under the impression that we were together because we had some kind of feelings for one another."

Fred nodded his head once. "I'm glad we're on the same page," he said, leaning down to kiss Pansy, only to feel her cheek against his lips rather than her lips. "What the hell?"

"What are we doing here, Fred?" Pansy asked, pulling away. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she kicked at the ground, enjoying the scraping sound her shoe made against the tile. "I've got a reputation around this school. Gossip Witch knows it. You know it. I know it, so why are we wasting our time? We both know that in the end, we are both going to end up hurt because I'm not good for more than a few flings."

Fred opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off again.

"Don't try to tell me that you aren't hurt by the blast or that you don't listen to what that witch has to say. You know she's right," Pansy huffed. "She's right about everything. I'm only going to end up hurting you, so we might as well end it while we're ahead."

Fred looked at her in disbelief. He had come down here with the full intent to tell her that he was head over heels in love with her. Now she was standing in front of him, saying it was over. His brain was running a meter a minute, and he wasn't sure what to do. His brain was telling him to turn on his heel and leave, pretend this entire situation never happened. But then there was his heart.

His heart was telling him to wrap her up in his arms and kiss the pain away. He wanted to kiss her until she couldn't' think straight and forgot about everything Gossip Witch had ever printed about her. He wanted to prove to her that she wasn't broken and she deserved to be loved.

"Whatever you want, Pansy."

The words left his lips before he even knew what he was saying. Fred shook his head as he turned, walking out of the library.

_The shatter of a broken heart echoes through the library, followed by the soft sobs of someone who lost a part of themself. Pick up the pieces, Parkinson. We know you won't be lonely long._

_**~xoxo, Gossip Witch ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to be a part of the Gossip Witch fun?
> 
> This story is meant to be slightly interactive. Submit anonymous blasts about the students at Hogwarts and you might find your prompt used as inspiration in a future chapter! Submit your blasts to the xo-gossipwitch blog on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to inspire this story!


End file.
